Tastes of Love
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Sakura took some time off to travel around the world and while doing so, she got herself into some sort of trouble. Guess who's there to save her? (Naruto or Sasuke or both?) Would the final outcome of these 3 meeting each other be a disaster or a sweet serendipity? AU.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction are copyrighted to Kishimoto Masashi.**_

* * *

**Tastes of Love**

**Prologue**

"So, if this policy is applied properly, we'd be on the right path to increase the prices without a mad mob."

"But Mr. Tang, would the government approve?"

"Let's not forget about the shares..."

"What about my company?! I didn't come all the way here from The States just to hear these!"

"Stop it! Everything is not revolving around you and your business only, Mr. Phalds. "

"Now, now, calm down everyone."

The meeting room was filled with many frustrated big-shot businessmen from all over the world talking and voicing out their concerns, trying their best to maintain their profits and what not. Sakura was in this very stressful meeting as Tsunade's company consultant offering a word of advice to the latter who is undoubtedly the CEO of Senju Holdings Corp.- One of the most powerful and well-known company in Japan.

Holding this position in the company wasn't easy. Everyday, Sakura had to face the computer screen reading contract agreements and summarize it to Tsunade. Apart from that, she'd have to spend long hours in front of the computer researching the other companies' liability. All her time was spent working. She never had the time to hang out with her best friend Ino anymore, hell, she didn't even have time to have a nice dinner with her parents! All she's able to do was hurriedly cook herself a simple dinner before taking a shower and then head straight to bed. This routine repeats itself on a daily basis.

One night, Sakura came home with a heavy headache as she just met with a very troublesome client.

_Shannaro! That old man was such a prick in the ass! Whatever...now, time for dinner._

She was busy chopping up some carrots when suddenly the sharp knife gashed her fingertips. Fresh blood formed around the cut. Sakura started to cry and it wasn't because of the pain or at the sight of blood but the constant work stress and mundane routine that caused her to have an emotional breakdown.

_I can't always be living like this for the rest of my life... Enough is enough!_

And with that, she requested for a long hiatus from Tsunade the next morning.

* * *

"What is this?" Tsunade questioned.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm requesting for a four months unpaid leave."

"WHAT?! FOUR FUCKING MONTHS?! You have the guts to tell me this? I can easily fire you now you know that?!" shouted the powerful woman.

"S-sorry Tsunade-sama. You see... I-I just need this break. I can't deliver well if I don't get my rest. Besides, I already found someone to fill my spot while I'm gone."

"You expect me to trust and take the advice from someone I don't know? Honestly Sakura, I've seen you grow from when you were just a timid intern here. I know how analytical you are and that's why you got this position. But...I also know the stress, I understand. Who is this person?"

"She's a very close friend of mine, Yamanaka Ino. We graduated together. She's currently available for jobs. If you wish, she is able to come in tomorrow for an interview with you. Trust me, Tsunade-sama. She's as capable as I am." Sakura gave the blonde a curt nod.

"Okay, very well. Call her to come in tomorrow at 9.00 am sharp."

"Th-Thanks Tsunade-sama! I really appreciate it!" Sakura beamed and bowed to said blonde.

"Alright, alright. Work stuff aside, Sakura, have fun! I hope you'd take this time to go off to some island and you know...get some guys...you need one!"

"Oh! Tsunade-sama! Stop teasing. I will have fun. Thanks. See you four months later!"

The blonde CEO was laughing at Sakura's blushed face. Sakura's relationship with her boss wasn't just any employer-employee relationship. Tsunade saw herself in Sakura when she first came in to intern. Instantly, the former took Sakura under her wings and taught her the ways to survive in the corporate world. Hence, an unbreakable bond was cultivated between the two. They were so close, they're almost family.

"Shizune! I got her approval! Phew!"

"Oh Sakura! Told you she'd approve. Afterall, you're almost like a daughter to her!"

"Shizune, please take care of her when I'm not around."

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on her alcohol intake. You just go off and have a splendid vacation!"

"Aww, I'll miss you!" Sakura gave Shizune- Tsunade's personal assistant a bear hug and left the building.

* * *

Sakura got out of the grand skyscraper and was searching for her cell phone when she felt it vibrating in her handbag. Now having it in her hand, she picked up the call.

"Hey hey hey! So how did it go? Did she approve?" A rather loud voice was at the end of the phone.

"Ino-pig! You're yelling! And... Ahhhh! Yes, she did! And she wants you to go for an interview at 9am tomorrow!"

"Wha- Interview?"

"Well, it's procedure! I know you can do it. It's easy-peasy for you! Ino-pig, where's the confidence you taught me?!"

"Hmm, okay. Hey forehead, thanks for the favor. I'm finally no longer jobless... at least for four months! Yay!"

"Hah! You owe me one! Okay, I have to start packing for my long vacation. See you when I'm back! Love you!"

"Alright! Have a great time! Hopefully, a sexy sexy one too! Will miss you loads!"

With that, the line was cut.

_Ino...always with the sex. Haha._

Sakura felt relieved all at once. Finally she can relax! It was as if everything was happening at the perfect time. Ino just got fired from her previous job for being _way too friendly _with her male co-workers. This gave Sakura the idea of hooking up Ino with her job while she goes on a vacation.

_Ahh, freedom at last!_

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! I think it's best we have a little vacation. I'm bored cooped up in the office!"

"Dobe, you practically do nothing except play with your video games. And just be grateful that others would kill for your luxurious office room." The ebony haired male calmly commented.

Naruto had the best office room any man could ever crave for. His office had a wide window which shows a panaromic view of Tokyo city, there were shelves neatly stacked with the latest video games, on its maroon colored wall hung a 102" inch flat screen TV and not to mention, a grand fireplace at the far left while his sturdy oak desk is situated right in the middle of the huge window. The video games and TV were only installed when he had taken over his late father- Namikaze Minato's company. Other than that, the office stayed exactly the same. Naruto wanted to maintain a part of his father in his office.

"Really, two weeks off is nothing! Besides, all our respective contract deals have been signed. We're pretty free for now. Ehhh, how does Tilangkhai sound to you?"

"You sure you don't need to look over your company for two weeks? Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hah, I have the trustworthy Nara Shikamaru to run things while I'm gone. Now, Tilangkhai... What say you?"

"Hn."

"Alright! Tilangkhai it is!"

Tilangkhai is a little island in Thailand. It is a popular destination for both partygoers and people who just wanted peace. That place has two sections- one rowdy and the other calm. Sasuke wouldn't mind staying by the beach at the calm side but knowing Naruto, he'd definitely insist on staying at the weed-land area to party.

_Whatever, as long as I get to clear my head it's fine._

"Teme, we'll fly off in three days." Naruto grinned.

"Hn." smirked Sasuke.

Prior telling Sasuke his plans, Naruto already booked the flight tickets because he knew for sure his best friend would never say no. Naruto saw it coming, the stress Sasuke bore from his work was getting to him. As a good friend, he had to do something, anything for Sasuke to decrease his stress level. Nobody wants a superbly grumpy Sasuke around.

_Teme, I know being the head of Uchiha Investment Inc. is hard but you need some time off too._

* * *

_**A/N: I name this fanfiction Tastes of Love because love indeed have different tastes. It can be bitter, sweet, sour and even spicy...(you know what I mean...) This is an attempt of writing a chaptered fanfiction. I'm just somewhat intrigued by the relationship Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have with each other. Also, there are some places in which I've made up so it's not entirely the world we live in. How's the prologue? I hope it did not bore you! Reviews are appreciated! I really want to know what do you guys think.**_

_**The fictional Island is pronounced as "Ti-lang-kai".**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: LONG LONG LONG chapter! Brace yourselves!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The skies were gloomy grey and it was drizzling but this sad weather did not dampen Naruto's spirit even by an ounce. He was excited to leave work for two weeks and escape to and Island.

"Shikamaru, I trust you'd be watching over the company properly while I'm gone. If there's any problem and you couldn't reach me, do inform my mom." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"_Hai, hai. _This is so troublesome. Just enjoy yourself over there." The lazy genius said.

"Alright, and Choji! You're off for two weeks too. You don't have to be my bodyguard for these 14 days! I'd make sure to bring some popular Thai snacks back for you!"

"Oh, thanks Naruto!" a very happy Choji said.

"Naruto! Be careful there. Have fun with Sasuke! And when you reach to Sasuke's, tell Mikoto I send my regards to her." Kushina patted on Naruto's shoulders and then gently touched his face.

"Yes mom. Love you and do take care while I'm gone."

"Of course. Now, toodles!"

Naruto gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and went off to Sasuke's mansion.

* * *

Naruto took quick strides to the grand wood-carved doors of the Uchiha mansion. Before he managed to knock, the butler already opened the doors and greeted Naruto.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Sasuke will be ready soon. Please, come in."

The butler stepped aside and Naruto entered. Naruto was currently sitting on the beautiful leather couch at the waiting room and he was served a cup of orange juice while waiting for a certain brooding CEO to appear.

"Hey Naruto! It's been such a long time."

"Hello aunty. How are you lately?" Naruto stood up and bowed slightly upon being greeted by Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! How's Kushina, my dear?" It amazes Naruto how Mikoto and his mother still possess such strong and healthy long hair. Mikoto's hair is still raven black and his mother's still has a fiery red shade to it. Naruto never saw either of the woman having a single strand of white hair.

"She's fine aunty. Mom called me to send her regards to you."

"That's lovely to hear." Mikoto was smiling.

"_Dobe_. Jugo's ready to bring us to the airport." Sasuke appeared.

"_Teme_! Jugo's coming too?! I know he's your bodyguard and all but...is it necessary?" Naruto enquired.

"He's just dropping us at the airport."

"Oh...well, then, let's go!"

"Bye mom." Sasuke said curtly.

"Sasuke, take care!" The woman walked off, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura was fanning herself with her bright blue straw hat while sipping on a chilled bottle or Cola. The sun was emanating heat like an oven and she felt like she was a cookie being baked. Within a minute she gulped down her whole bottle of Cola. She decided to get a _phomphom_ to cool herself down.

_Phomphom _is one of Cambodia's special cold dessert. It consist of fruity-milky shaved ice, lime syrup and jelly beans. As simple as it is, it was cooling and delicious. Sakura walked up to the familiar _phomphom _vendor near her.

"_Chumree-uhp soo-uh_ mister!" Sakura chimed.

"_Chumree-uhp soo-uh_ Miss Sakura. Sem old, sem old? Mang-go with oll fla-vor of jally bean? The vendor and his funny slang said._**[Please read A/N for translation. ;) ]**_

"Yes please!"

Swiftly the vendor gave Sakura a plastic bowl of mouth-watering _phomphom_ and Sakura gladly paid. She's still impressed to see this rather scrawny old man motioning so fast whenever he shaves his fruity-milky blocks of ice and how his tiny lithe muscles flex whenever he pushes his cart up hills. He's a strong man, that she knows for sure.

"Miss Sakura, hoa long moar ar you sta-ying in Khmam Mamp City?"

"Hmm... just two more days. I wonder where I should go next..." Sakura was thinking out loud.

"You to want go island?" the vendor asked.

"Sure, why not?! It's fun and relaxing."

"Yes...yes...my waiif and me go to Thailand island for honimoon long time ago. Called Tilangkhai. You should go there. Very nice."

"Ah, Thailand is nearby. It's a great suggestion! Thank you mister! Hope your business will continue to flourish even after I leave! I love this place so much! I will miss it!"

"Yes, yes, thank you. You stay here too long! Two weeks enough. You young girl, go Tilangkhai have fun!"

Sakura waved at the old man and decided to call it a day. She's going to relax in her guesthouse and do some reading for the remaining two days she'll be in Cambodia.

* * *

_Ahhh, paradise! I can't wait to meet hot girls!_

Perverted Naruto was grinning like a fool.

"Ehh, _teme_! We're here! We're finally here after 10 hours of flight! _Dattebayo_!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn. Let's get to the hotel."

"Wha- what hotel? I didn't book any hotel." Naruto was surprised.

"I knew you wouldn't, so I did. Let's go."

"Wait! Which part is it at?! Please please tell me it's at the party side!"

"You wish. The hotel's called La Silk Tilangkhai and it's at the calm side." Sasuke.

"Ehhh, that's no fun_ teme_! Can we move to the party side? Please." Naruto pleaded.

"No." Sasuke managed to stop a cab and showed the driver the adress of the hotel.

"_Dobe_, you coming or not?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

Naruto, grumbling his dissatisfaction just followed suit. But his mood changed 180 degrees when he saw how luxurious the hotel Sasuke booked was. At the entrance they were greeted with cooling martinis and beautiful girls hung _lei_(s) on both handsome men's neck together with a Frangipani beside their ears. Naruto, being polite bowed to thank them whereas Sasuke immediately took of the Frangipani from his ear.

_This is ridiculous._

Sasuke threw the Frangipani into a nearby bin.

Naruto gawked when he saw the presidential suite they were going to stay in for the next 12 days. It was equipped with everything. The ceiling was carved intricately with beautiful flora patterns and it hung a rather charming chandelier. Naruto and Sasuke each have a room of their own and they have waterbeds. The bar next to the kitchen had a wide range of liquor.

While Naruto was busy jumping on the waterbed like a little kid, Sasuke went straight to the bar and opened a bottle of Black Label. He added two ice cubes into a brandy glass and poured the golden brown liquid into it to savor the alcohol.

Sasuke chose this hotel because they offered waterbeds. He loved them as sleeping on them made him feel like he was drifting in the ocean. It made him relaxed and he wanted to it so badly... if only he's able to.

_I'll try to relax._

* * *

After a short 4 hours flight, Sakura finally reached Tilangkhai. The first thing she did was to look for a budget guesthouse.

"_Sa-wat-dee kah_ miss, may I know, how do I get to Sunshine Guesthouse? I only know it's at the party area." Sakura enquired a beautiful local lady with the brightest hazel eyes she's ever seen at the information counter.

"Welcome to Tilangkhai miss. Here, I'll call you a cab to bring you to the guesthouse. Is it alright?"

"It's totally fine. Thanks!"

Sakura was struggling with her heavy luggage when she got out of her prepaid cab. Almost in an instant, a tan skinned man with shoulder length dreadlocks rushed out from the guesthouse and helped the pink haired lady with her luggage.

"Hi miss, let me help you. Welcome to Sunshine Guesthouse. Call me Rox, I'm the receptionist."

"Hi Rox, I'm Sakura. Thanks for helping!"

"You from Japan?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Room for one?" Rox asked

"Yup. Can I have the sea view if it's possible?"

"Lucky you! We have one available. There you go, Room 19." Rox handed her the room key.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, Miss Sakura. Just to inform you, there will be a party at Rootler's tonight. Please join us. It'll be fun!" The rather skinny receptionist handed her a flyer.

"Okay. I'll think about it." Sakura took the flyer and went into her tiny room.

_Oh well, budget equals tiny room. At least it has a nice sea view. Alright, party tonight!_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his room's balcony enjoying the cool breeze when Naruto barged into his room panting heavily.

"Sas- Sasuke-_teme_! Some hippies told me there's a party at Rootler's tonight! It's at the party area! Let's go! They have a lot of hot gir-"

"Not interested." Sasuke cut him off.

"I don't care! You're coming whether you like it or not. For the four days we've been here you've only stayed either at the beach or in this room of yours! You can do this back home. We'll have two days in Japan before we work...that is if you even decide to stay at home by then. No. You're gonna have some nightlife tonight! _Dattebayo_!"

"No."

"Yes you are! Besides, when I get drunk who's going to bring me back? Hmm..." Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"Fine. You better not get high and rowdy."

_Why is he constantly so energetic?!_

_Yes! Sasuke is going! Boy, I hope not all the girls will drool over him._

* * *

"Whoo! _Teme_! Isn't the party sweet?!" Naruto was flinging his arms high dancing to the tempo of the music. Although Sasuke was surrounded by female companions, Naruto had his own fair share of it too. There's no doubt he was enjoying his time.

"Hn." Sasuke could barely reply Naruto over the loud music. Besides, he was busy making his way out of the dance floor.

_I need to get rid of all these girls sticking to me. It's disturbing._

"Ehh, _teme_! Where are you going?!" Naruto was looking at Sasuke slithering his way out to the entrance of the club. Failing to get a reply from the raven haired man, Naruto quickly got out of the dance floor to join his best friend too.

"Okay, it's nice to get some air outdoors too. It was fun isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on! It is fun! The amount of girls flocking to you was enormous!"

"It's annoying."

From the corner, they heard a girl calling for help and said something in Japanese. This loud voice of hers caught both men's attention...

* * *

"Hey! Thanks for pointing me towards the direction of the toilet! I love you. You're a pretty girl! Really pretty! I'll fucking marry you!" The bartender who was showing Sakura the way to the toilet quickly ran away.

Sakura was very tipsy and she was feeling very ecstatic hence, she was blabbering away. After coming out from the toilet, five well-built men approached her.

"Hey lovely pink hair princess." One of the topless man said. He had a lion tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Lion! Hi guys." Sakura replied as she pointed at the man's tattoo.

"We've got some good stuff here, want some?" A man in a green shirt offered her a roll of weed.

_Weed?! Hahhh, I'm here to have fun right?... Maybe I should try._

"Thanks!" Sakura chimed and took a puff and coughed.

"So, why don't you come to our place after this. Let's have a party of our own." The man with the lion tattoo touched Sakura's face and she shivered. Instantly, she knew she was in danger.

_Shannaro...I...I'm in trouble aren't I?_

"No...B-back off!" Sakura threw the weed rool onto the floor and was reaching for her pocket knife, ready to defend herself.

"Oh, what are you gonna do little princess?" Five pairs of lustful eyes were looking at her.

_Damn it! I can't tackle five macho men at once!_

"HELP! HELP! Somebody please help me! SHANNARO! HELP! PLEASE!" She punched one of the men whom she deemed was the tiniest among them. And continued shouting while holding her pocket knife in front of her.

"Ah, Lupao, are you okay?" Lion tattooed man looked at his friend and then back at Sakura. It can be seen clearly that the shirtless man is indeed the gang's leader.

"You're strong alright but nobody can hear you in this corner of the club."

"We can." Sasuke and Naruto was right behind the five men whose body size were no different from theirs, besides the topless man, he was buff.

"It's none of your business. Go away."

"Please help me. You guys are Japanese right, please, please help." Sakura was on the verge of tearing while pleading to Naruto and Sasuke in Japanese.

"Hn."

"Get away from her. We'll call the police if you don't." Sasuke replied.

All the men laughed.

"Fine then, we'll tell the police she smoked weed. She will go to jail. See for yourself." The leader pointed at the ground where the smashed weed roll laid.

"Did you smoke weed?" Sasuke's onyx irises was still looking at the gang's leader. He was asking calmly.

"On-only one puff..." Sakura regretted her decision to do so.

"_Teme_, what should we do?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. How much?"

"What? How much what?" The leader asked.

"How much for you to stop troubling that girl? We'll pay."

"Six...6,000 Baht!"

"What?! 6,000 Baht? That's like robbery!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up,_ dobe_. You want to rescue that girl or not?" Sasuke warned him.

With that, Naruto and Sasuke took out their wallet and gathered 6,000 Baht. They reluctantly gave the five men the money.

"Wow, why are you so kind to her? Is she your friend?"

"Yes." Naruto hissed.

"Liar. We know she's staying in Sunshine Guesthouse alone. We're buddies with Rox." Lupao gave Sakura a dirty look.

_Shannaro! That bastard! And I thought he was nice and helpful._

"No, she's staying with us tonight and for the rest of our trip." Naruto's electric blue eyes bored into Sakura's emerald ones and it sent shivers down his spine and thought:

_Those green jade eyes...so much panic but so beautiful at the same time..._

"You're a lucky girl." The leader gently slapped Sakura's cheek and she spat at him.

"Let's go."

When the men disappeared, Naruto ran towards a shaking Sakura.

"Hey, miss, are you okay?"

"Th-thank you." Sakura was sobbing.

_She's...she's so fragile...I-I want to protect her._

Naruto hugged Sakura gently and helped her get onto her feet.

"Come on, let's go to the unreliable guesthouse and pack your things. You're staying with us." Naruto told her softly.

"Is-is it okay with both of you?" Sakura looked back and forth at both tall men.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said and he walked off.

_My gosh, he's so cold...Is...is he mad?_

Sakura took shaky steps, she was still traumatized by the whole event that had happened and was using Naruto's arm as a slight support.

After collecting her luggages and giving Rox a killer glare and also stating that she'll swear to _Kami _to complain about Sunshine Guesthouse's treatment, Sakura happily left said guesthouse together with her saviours.

* * *

When Sakura saw Naruto's and Sasuke's suite, her jaw dropped a little.

_Oh my, this is grand._

"Hey, thanks for just now." She smiled at both of them.

"Ahh, well...it's not a problem. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Naruto." he grinned.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Then, she turned her head to the very silent, mysterious Sasuke.

Hearing nothing, Naruto shouldered his friend.

"Sasuke."

_Hmm...that's weird, why isn't any of them giving out their family name? Oh well..._

"Well, nice to meet you Naruto and Sasuke! I won't be staying here for long. I'll be leaving Tilangkhai after 3 more days." Sakura stated.

"Ah, so fast? But you just got here!" Naruto was rather disappointed.

"Well, I've been traveling for quite some time now. 3 months plus actually. My last stop would be to Tibet. I want to see the peaceful sceneries there."

"Wow, 3 months! That's impressive! Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Hn. Typical hippie girl." Sasuke then turned around and went into his room, leaving a shocked and hurt Sakura.

_What did he just say? Hippie girl? Traveling to relax is frowned upon?! What the hell!_

"Neh, Sakura-_chan_, never mind Sasuke-_teme_. He's always brooding." Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"_Hai_." Sakura nodded.

"Say, you can take my room, I'll sleep outside here." Naruto offered.

"No, it's not right. I shouldn't take your room. I can sleep on the huge couch." Sakura motioned her hand to said couch.

"Nah, it isn't proper for a girl to sleep outside here. Besides, like you said, you're only here for another 3 days. Three days on a couch would be fine for me."

"Alright...if you say so... Thanks, Naruto!"

"Come, let me help bring your bags into the room. Wow, they're heavy!"

Sakura shrugged.

_She's pretty sweet. No...she's pretty and sweet. I'm starting to like this girl!_

The corners of Naruto's mouth turned up a little as he watched Sakura walking into his former room.

_Why did that dobe offered her to stay with us? She smokes weed and gets drunk!_

A frown was formed unconsciously on Sasuke's face.

_This is going to be three very annoying days..._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, how is it? Boring? I'm sorry it's so darn long! Maybe my writing just isn't that good... I think Sasuke is a little OOC here. I mean, I'm trying to make him as Sasuke as possible but I need him to be more interactive if we're going to have a Sakura-Sasuke conversation in the future! Random fact about Sasuke I created: He is not fond of girls who smokes and drinks until they get drunk AT ALL! Hehe...maybe this mindset of his might change in the near future? Who knows?**_

_**Oh, all the languages in italic are the actual countries' local language and it means hello.**_

_**6,000 Baht is almost equivalent to USD 195!  
**_

_**By the way, Phomphom is a made up dessert by me! I never tasted anything like that before. If you dare to, maybe you could try making this cold dessert? Haha.**_

_**The Cambodian dessert is pronounced as "pom-pom" like pom-poms used by cheerleaders!**_

_**The fictional city in Cambodia is pronounced as "Kam-mam" City. **_

_**Well, just in case you guys don't understand what the old Cambodian vendor was saying, here's what he meant:**_

"_Chumree-uhp soo-uh_ Miss Sakura. Sem old, sem old? Mang-go with oll fla-vor of jally bean?]

_**["Chumree-uhp soo-uh Miss Sakura. Same old, same old? Mango with all flavor of jelly bean? ]**_

"Miss Sakura, hoa long moar ar you sta-ying in Khmam Mamp City?"

_**[Miss Sakura, how long more are you staying in Khmam Mamp City?]**_

"Yes...yes...my waiif and me go to Thailand island for honimoon long time ago. Called Tilangkhai. You should go there. Very nice."

_**[Yes...yes...my wife and me go to Thailand island for honeymoon long time ago. Called Tilangkhai. You should go there. Very nice.]**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon if you're still interested to read it! XOXO**_

_**P.S. I'd appreciate feedbacks! Need to know what are my mistakes and flaws.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura felt lucky to have met the two men. She thought of Naruto's smile and instantly felt warm inside. His spiky blond hair was so shiny akin to the sun and that goes very well with his amiable personality.

_He's loud, but sweet. But the other one..._

Sakura was disturbed. She couldn't quite put a finger on how the brooding man made her feel. She can definitely sense the tension between her and him. Yes, she knew they both got off on the wrong foot and she was determined to make it better tomorrow. Sakura strutted to the bathroom and took a cold shower. She needed one to wash off the trauma she experienced hours ago.

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke Sakura up from her slumber. Groggily, she got out of bed and went to open it. She was surprised to see the man with the most piercing onyx irises to be standing in front of her room door.

Sasuke stopped breathing for a moment when he gazed into Sakura's emerald eyes. They were so reviving to him. Locks of messy pink hair fell to the sides of her face, her lips, given that she just woken up was tinted pale peach. Her fair complexion made his fingers tingled, tempting them to make contact with hers. Sasuke quickly broke his thoughts and swallowed to clear his throat.

"Breakfast soon."

"G-good morning Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura managed a smile but did not get one back from Sasuke as he just turned and walked to wake a snoring Naruto on the couch by nudging him roughly.

_Ugh, I'm trying to be friendly! _Sakura thought.

"Hey there _teme_!" Naruto got up in a second and saw Sakura standing in front of her door, donned on a camisole and shorts. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her shapely legs.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-_chan_! Slept well?"

"Morning Naruto! Yup, slept like a baby!" Sakura chimed. Her voice was light and when heard by both men, their hearts melted a little.

"Get ready _dobe_, we're heading out for breakfast." Sasuke went back into his room. While the others started moving to get ready.

* * *

"Ahh, breakfast is delicious! Right, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Hai_! I loved this sweet cornflakes pudding thing." Sakura was trying her best to scrape every bits and pieces of pudding remaining, not allowing even a bit to go to waste.

"Hey, it's cloudy and cooling. Let's head to the beach. _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Okay, let's go! _Dattebayo_!"

The smooth sand felt like silk beneath Sasuke's feet. He placed a towel at a quiet spot and laid on it to enjoy golden droplets of rays touching his smooth skin. Many girls oogled over Sasuke's pefectly carved muscles. They were admiring him like a piece of fine art and Sakura was no different, she couldn't help but stare at his abs.

_Just like any other girls, she's staring at my body._

Naruto felt tiny pangs of jealousy catching Sakura admiring Sasuke's body and as childish as he is in nature, he took off his shirt too to reveal finely toned abs under olive tanned skin. Girls started oogling over him as well. Every girl wanted to be seated where Sakura was- between the two hotties.

_OH MY KAMI! Both are such hotties! I've had a lucky strike!_

Sakura was impressed but she kept her cool. From her quirky patchwork sling bag, she took out a classic to begin her reading.

_The Great Gatsby? This girl is into classics..._

Sasuke took a quick glance at the title of her book and noticed she was contented laying next to him reading her book. Deep down, he didn't mind having _this_ girl being next to him afterall, in fact, he enjoyed her silent company. All the previous escorts he had to balls or even the girls his friends introduced him to at parties were just shallow and empty cases of pretty faces. He never liked how those girls only complimented him on his physical appearance and the expensive goods he owns. Naruto was off to some part of the beach playing volleyball with a bunch of athletic girls in bikinis.

"Ah, that's so tragic..." Sakura mumbled.

"Hn."

"You read The Great Gatsby before? Isn't it nice? I'm loving it!"

"Gatsby's stupid." Sasuke commented dryly.

"What?! No! He's a hero...he loves Daisy so much! He did so much for her."

"Hn. Only fools fall in love."

"You're hopeless." Sakura commented.

_Ah, he's so mysterious! So dark and hot!_

Sakura secretly admired this brooding man like a fangirl but she knew not to show any signs of interest towards him. After all, he's pretty mean to her and he has so much pride. Sakura looked up from her book and saw Naruto running towards them.

"Hey, Naruto's done with volleyball." She said to Sasuke.

"Oi! Naruto! Over here!" the pink haired lady was waving her arms to said blond.

"Sakura-_chan, teme_! Wanna go surfing? Some surfers volunteered to teach us."

"Oh, that'll be fun! Let's go!" Sakura slid a bookmark in between the pages of her novel and jumped up.

"Sasuke-_kun_, come on!" Sakura put out the hand to invite him.

"I rather relax."

"Aww, come on. You're no fun! You've been relaxing too long. Come!" Sakura persisted.

"You're annoying. Go away."

Sakura let out a gasp and retreated her hand. Naruto could sense hurt in her eyes just for a second before it disappeared.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, ignore _teme_. Let's go. Alright?" Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"O-okay."

"_Teme_, never say things like that to Sakura-_chan_ ever again." Naruto's tone was serious. He then took Sakura's wrist and they headed towards the surfers.

With them gone out into the ocean waves, Sasuke sat up to observe them. When he saw the warm smile plastered on Sakura's face, he couldn't help but smirk. Oddly, her smile gave him peace. The walls surrounding his cold heart cracked a little.

_Maybe I should've gone surfing with them..._

He immediately rubbed off that thought and decided to take a short nap while the other two surfed the waves.

* * *

"Wasn't the sea water refreshing? Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yup! I had fun!" Sakura and Naruto walked to the spot Sasuke was still sitting at.

"_Teme_! Where'd you get that coconut?"

Sasuke just pointed to a coconut stall nearby.

"Sakura-_chan_, want one?"

"Sure! Aww, it's lunch time too! Maybe we should get something to eat?"

"Okay, I'll get us some burgers, is that fine?" Naruto was already walking.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed

"_Ah-choo_!" She let out a tiny sneeze. With that, a towel was thrown to her.

"Hey! That was rough!" Sakura snorted to Sasuke.

"Wrap it around you before you get a cold."

"T-thanks." Sakura obediently wrapped the fluffy towel around her tiny frame and sat next to the man who was deep in his own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Naruto came running back with a their lunches and two coconuts. He handed one to the emerald eyed, pink haired lady and took a long sip from his own. The trio enjoyed this simple lunch on the beach.

"So, Sakura-_chan, _tell us a bit more about yourself." Naruto started the conversation.

"Hmm, I like to travel and have fun."

"That's nice. Ain't it _teme_?" Naruto's gaze fell on his best friend.

"Hn." was how Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"What about you Naruto? What do you like?" Sakura tilted her head slightly towards the blond.

"Oh...err...haha...I love ramen! And video games! What else do you enjoy doing?"

"Hah! You're like a kid! Well, I enjoy reading too. I'm guessing Sasuke-_kun_ here reads too." Sakura playfully bumped her shoulder to his.

"Not the ones you read."

"Well, Great Gatsby is a lovely novel!"

"Err...wha-what is Great Gatsby?" Naruto tried to understand. This energetic blond isn't one who reads as everyone can see.

"Says the girl who's incapable of rescuing herself and gets high on pot."

"It-it was just ONCE! And, I can help myself perfectly fine!" Sakura stood up and retorted. Sasuke remained seated but both glared at each other with daggers in their stares.

"Now...guys, cut it off. _Teme_! I'm sure Sakura is capable. Sa-Sakura-_chan_, _teme's_ just in a bad mood..." Naruto tried to take on the role of a peacemaker.

"Byronic hero. Yes, you're one of them!" Sakura raised her voice a little. Shocked, Naruto and Sasuke both raised their head and looking up to the quite angered pink haired lady.

"Never smile, always mysterious and lonely, and so much arrogance." Sakura stomped off from the two best friends. What she didn't know was that her description of Sasuke had baffled him. Inwardly, he was shocked but on the outside, he still maintained his stoic composure. Well, the only difference now was that his lips were pursed.

"Wa-wait! Sakura-_chan_! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled after her but he did not receive any reply from the angry woman.

"_TEME!_ Can you try to be polite for once? So what if she did smoke weed? Like she said, it was once. People make mistakes. I can see it okay... She does somehow reminds you of _her_. It was the past so let it stay there! Sakura seems like a nice girl! _Dattebayo_!" Naruto went after Sakura.

_I hope she's okay..._

* * *

The sky turned dark and Naruto searched frantically for Sakura but to no avail. With a disappointed and worried look on his face, he headed back to the hotel.

"_Teme_, if she's in any form of trouble, it's all your fault." Naruto stared at his brooding friend.

"Hn." This time, Naruto saw the guilt on a certain raven haired man's face.

"Let's...let's just go for dinner. I'm sure she'll be fine." Naruto was trying to convince himself more so than to comfort his friend.

When Naruto and Sasuke returned to their suite after a satisfying dinner, they were surprised to see a certain pink haired lady roaming around the living room.

"Hey! Sakura-_chan_! You're back!" Naruto went up, wanting to hug her when he saw her luggage.

"Ar-are you packing?" Sakura only nodded in response.

"But-but why?" there was sadness in Naruto's voice.

"Well, I met a bunch of fun girls at this cute clothing shop just now and we sorta clicked. I had dinner with them and it was nice! And...to think that I'm a bother to a certain someone in this room, I decided to move out to another guesthouse. I don't want to be a bother anymore. Wouldn't want to be high on pot and annoy the shit out of someone." She said sarcastically.

"Naruto! Thank you! Really appreciate your help all these while! You're a good friend!" Sakura gave Naruto a hug.

She then turned to Sasuke and said, "Well then, farewell. Good luck in life."

"Sa- Sakura-_chan_! Please stay. I'm sure_ teme _regrets what he said."

Before Sakura could turn the doorknob and exit the luxurious suite, a huge palm was already holding the doorknob.

_Shannaro! He's really so desperate for me to leave that he's acting all chivalrous to open the door for me?!_

Weirdly, the strong hand did not twist the doorknob. Instead, Sasuke's hand just rested on it and he let out a sigh.

"Stay."

"Wha-what?" Sakura's expression was perplexed.

"Stay." Sasuke was looking at Sakura's lips again. He almost wanted his to meet hers.

"Is that an apology? Hmm...Sasuke-_kun_?" teased the pink haired woman.

"Hn." Sasuke then strode into his room.

"So...staying? Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto was happy again.

"I guess so." Sakura let out a sigh.

_Hehe...at least he apologized..._

* * *

The trio was walking along the shop lots near the beach. Today, the two men were accompanying Sakura to do some souvenir shopping. Naruto was starting to get bored whereas Sasuke was still forever emotionless. For about half a day gone, Sakura was finally done buying her gifts.

"Hey guys, since we are in Thailand, why don't we go for an elephant ride?" Sakura looked at the two of them, clearly knowing Naruto was bored out of his mind with her shopping.

"Ehh, that sounds interesting! Yes! I'd love to!" Naruto's face brightened up in a second.

"Hn."

"Alrighty! And...since you guys helped me out so much, I'll treat you guys to an elephant ride. I don't accept any refusals!" Sakura then strode ahead of them, causing them to follow her footsteps.

When they finally found the place for tourist elephant rides, the elephant rider told them only a maximun of two person can be on an elephant. Sakura volunteered to ride alone, letting Naruto and Sasuke ride one together.

_Ehh, this is my chance. I'll ride with her!_

"Nah, I think _teme_ would love to ride the elephant alone. Sakura-_chan_, I'll ride one with you." Naruto beamed.

"O-okay. I wouldn't mind company!" said Sakura.

The elephant ride was fun, Sasuke didn't know why but he couldn't help but catch himself stealing glances at his best friend and Sakura. How they were laughing and just being happy together. No doubt he was happy seeing his friend happy, but deep down inside he felt his stomach squeezed a little. Was he jealous at the fact that it was Naruto who was with her and not him?

_Never._

"Hah! Naruto, this is fun isn't it? I love elephants! They're so cute!"

"_Hai_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Mister, what is the name of our elephant?" Sakura asked the elephant rider politely.

"Angel." replied said man.

"Hi Angel! You pretty elephant! Thank you for giving us a ride!" Sakura patted the elephant's forehead.

After saying that, the elephant swayed a little too much causing Sakura's sitting position to be unstable and felt like she'd be flung off from the elephant. Purely based on reflexes, she hugged Naruto tightly. She could feel Naruto's rock hard back agaist her cheek... and it felt good. She felt safe holding him.

With slender arms suddenly wrapped around his torso, Naruto blushed. He could feel her face touching his back, the warmth of her skin seeping through his thin shirt. He hoped Sakura never lets go.

"So-sorry Naruto, I thought I was going to fall." Sakura stammered shyly.

"Oh, it's fine. You're okay now?"

"Yup. Thank goodness I didn't! If not I think I'll have a sore bum tomorrow!"

Both let out a laugh and continued the elephant ride. They were having such fun that they completely forgot about a Sasuke behind their elephant.

After the ride, the trio decided to head back to the beach and relax. It was nearing sunset when they walked past an ice-cream stand. The ice-cream man was holding up a tiny bell and ringing it cheerfully while chanting "ice-cream" like a broken record. This caught Sakura's attention and she took fast steps towards the stand.

"_Sa-wat-dee kraup, _what flavor would you like to have?" asked the seller.

"Erm...I'll have a vanilla! Naruto, you?"

"Chocolate please."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ah, _teme_ doesn't-"

"Vanilla."

Naruto was surprised to see his friend ordering at all because he knew Sasuke dislikes sweet things.

_Well, the weather's hot anyway. Maybe he wanted to cool down._

With each of them having their cones in their hand, they quietly sat down on a spot to view the sunset. Sakura took out her compact camera and asked to have a picture with the three of them in it. Naruto did the same with his. Only, after much pestering did the brooding raven haired young chap agreed for his picture to be taken.

That night, Naruto and Sasuke decided to bring Sakura out to a hip restaurant bar.

"Sakura-_chan_! It's your last night here in Tilangkhai. We're treating you for dinner. Don't say no!"

"Hah, well then, I'll gracefully accept. Thanks guys." She put an arm each over both men's shoulders and entered the restaurant bar.

After having a scrumptious dinner, the trio sat at their table looking out to the night ocean. Naruto, being energetic, grabbed Sakura's hand to go to the dancefloor when his favorite upbeat music was being played. Sakura of course would be up for it but before she fully followed Naruto's lead, she offered a hand towards the very quiet Sasuke.

Onyx eyes darted towards hers. Sakura gasped a little, still amazed how piercing his eyes can be.

"Well, it's my last night here...care to join?"

* * *

_**A/N: Phew, finally! Another chapter! So who do you think "her" is? Oh, if you have time, Google up Byronic hero! I think Sasuke's personality does sound like it. Give me some feedback? **_

_**Also, thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and the three of them headed to the crowded dance floor. To the outsiders it may seem like a normal platonic scene among two friends but when their hands came in contact, both Sakura and Sasuke felt a tingling sensation travelling from the tips of their fingers through their nerves and finally, mildly tugged their hearts. Both find it as a pleasant surprise and unknowingly they smiled. More cracks formed on the surface of the walls surrounding a certain raven haired's heart.

On the dance floor, Sasuke was just standing and occasionally swaying a bit while Naruto and Sakura looked like they were having the time of their lives. Sasuke was happy looking at the small framed girl throwing her arms high up in the air, swaying her hips seductively and having her pink hair flying everywhere. Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other laughing and dancing at the same time. Under the blinking neon lights, she looked like an energetic pixie, possibly a sexy one that was alluring the ever cold hearted raven haired man.

However, Sasuke couldn't possibly enjoy seeing Sakura dancing for long as there were plenty of girls throwing themselves on him too. He scowled and Naruto saw it.

"Hey! I think _teme_ is having a hard time. Look!" Naruto shouted to Sakura over the loud music. Sakura gave him a sly smile and sneakily slipped herself in between the girls and Sasuke. She playfully wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and swayed. The dance floor was crowded and someone pushed the couple, causing Sakura's hips to touch Sasuke's. If it weren't for the dark atmosphere with the blinking lights, the shade of red blush would be obvious on both's cheeks. Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura away and got off the dance floor to the bar. His actions were followed by the other two.

"Hey, three beers please." Naruto said to the bartender.

"Hmm...you're welcome!" Sakura was looking at Sasuke who returned her a blur face.

"I rescued you from the girls! Don't deny. I wonder how you'd survive for the next four days without me here! I know for sure Naruto will definitely drag you to the dance floor as long as there's danceable music and parties on this island!" Sasuke let out a grunt and Sakura winked at Naruto who started grinning like a fool.

After tiring out, the trio went back to the suite to have a good night sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head. Your flight is in three hours time." Naruto gently knocked on Sakura's room door and spoke softly. Sakura opened the door with her luggage all packed and donned on comfy clothes. She was ready to leave.

"Naruto! Right ahead of you. I'm ready!" Sakura was awfully energetic today.

"Alright, let's go. We'll send you off."

"Hn."

At the tiny airport, before entering the departure hall, Sakura gave Naruto a tight hug.

"Naruto. I'm so happy to have met you! I hope we could meet in the future! Keep in touch!"

"_Hai_, Sakura-_chan_! Have a safe flight to Tibet!"

"Sasuke_-kun_. Thanks."

"Safe flight." Sasuke nodded.

After all the farewells were bid, Sakura entered the departure hall, ready to take flight. As she was buckling her seat belt on the plane only she knew that she forgot to trade contact information with the two men.

_Shannaro! It's too late!_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, this is a very short chapter but nonetheless, hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Oi, teme_! We... forgot to exchange contact with Sakura-_chan_! Oh no!" Naruto was crushed.

"Hn." Sasuke remained stoic but deep down inside, he felt his heart pinched a little.

_Will I see her again?_

Sasuke was bothered by this question playing in his mind.

"_Teme_! I really wanted to know her! She... she was nice..." Naruto said.

"Hn. I don't know about you but I'm going to relax." Sasuke walked off.

_Will I ever see her again? Ah, Sakura-chan...I'll miss you._

Naruto imagined her cute smile in his head and his shoulders drooped knowing the fact that he may never see her again. Sulking, he followed his friend.

"Sasuke, it'll be hard searching for her when we get back to Japan...right?"

"Hn."

"I mean...there's so many Sakuras and people with the family name of Haruno. Pink hair is rare but we don't even know which part of Japan she's living in... How long will I have to search for her..." Naruto was basically mumbling.

"_Dobe_, are you really that sad to have lost touch with her?"

"Yes, I really like her. Will she look for us? Wait, we didn't even give her our family names. It'll be impossible to search for us!" Naruto buried his face in his palms.

True, none of them gave Sakura their family name and that was because Sasuke and Naruto had experienced enough of unwanted attention at the mention of it. Whenever you mention the full name of "Uzumaki Naruto" or "Uchiha Sasuke", people would come crawling to be your friend. Of course, all with their own agenda. That was also why they both never appeared for interviews or accepted to be photographed by the media. They didn't want to be recognized. Besides, they didn't know what kind of person Sakura was but they knew she's living in Japan and everyone in Japan knew who Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke was. However, just "Sasuke" and "Naruto" were common names. They were afraid that Sakura would turn out to be just another greedy gold digger.

Both of them knew how hard it was to have true friends just because of their names.

* * *

_Ahhh, I don't think I'm even able to search for them. I don't even have their full name. How can I be so forgetful to not ask for numbers! Great!_

Sakura was fiddling with her airplane meal. She had lost all her appetite to eat. She thought of the fun moments she had with Naruto and Sasuke and a smile crept up to her face.

_At least I had a great time with them._

* * *

"Ah, Shikamaru! I knew I could count on you! Thanks!" Naruto rested his feet on his office desk and looked at the Tokyo's city view. It's been weeks since the trip to Tilangkhai.

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Oh, look, it's lunch time! Should we go out and have lunch?" Naruto questioned Choji and the lazy genius.

"It's troublesome to go out. I'll eat in."

"Alright, Sai, please pack some ramen for all four of us! We're eating in my office. We'll wait for you. Be quick."

"_Hai_, Naruto." quirped Sai over the phone. Being Naruto's assistant was a rather easy job. He had plenty of time to paint and he loves it.

When the ramen arrived, Naruto and Choji were busy eating while playing some video games whereas Shikamaru and Sai were in the midst of arranging documents neatly on Naruto's desk. This was a typical day for Naruto at his company.

* * *

"Sasuke, so the deal has been signed with Hatake's company while you were gone. I was present to make sure everything went smoothly. Suigetsu's predictions were spot on. The shares did increase." Itachi handed a file to Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi, the elder brother of Sasuke was supposed to be the CEO of Uchiha Investment Inc. but he refused the position knowing how much stress it'll bring him. When Uchiha Fugaku- the former CEO of said company and also the siblings' father heard of it, there was a huge quarrel between Itachi and him. Ultimately, Itachi threatened to leave the company once and for all if he were to be the CEO. Hence, Fugaku passed down his position to his second son- Sasuke and Itachi opted to be co-CEO. The two brothers, although barely on speaking terms do have a deep brotherly love towards each other that was never spoken of but was well acknowledged.

"What else do you have there Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, here. These are the details of the different companies in Nagoya. I listed everything in alphebatical order and need your decisions quick."

Sasuke was having a headache after reading so many files and he was rubbing his temples. One knock on his office door and his secretary appeared with cups of coffee for the three men.

"Hey guys, coffees' here." A curvaceous lady passed Itachi one cup and held up one to Suigetsu's face.

"Mr. Sasuke, please take a break. Have some coffee." said beautiful woman placed his cup of coffee gently on his working desk.

"Ikita! Why is mine so bitter?! You know I like more sugar. Can't you do anything properly?" Suigetsu complained.

"Ah, so-sorry Suigetsu. Here." the lady offered a few packets of sugar to the white haired male with a shaky hand and heard him grumbling.

"Ikita."

"Yes? Mr. Sasuke?" Ikita looked admiringly at the CEO.

"Call Senju Holdings. Tell Tsunade I'll be going for the meeting."

"Oooh, anything for you Mr. Sasuke!" Ikita nodded and skipped out of the office room.

"So, you're planning to agree to the contract deal with the Big 4 of Japan?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

"Wise move." and then, Itachi closed the door behind him.

"Erm...Sasuke..."

"What is it Suigetsu?"

"Can I take three days off on the first week of next month?" Suigetsu was scratching his head.

"Why?"

"Umm...Karin's due October 2nd or so. I-I want to be there to see my son."

"Very well."

"Thanks!"

"How is she?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"She-she's doing well. Eating fine, our baby will be perfectly cute too!" Suigetsu was excited about the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Congratulations."

"Hey, thanks Sasuke. And the past-"

"Remains in the past." Sasuke finished off his sentence.

"Yes." Suigetsu gave him a curt nod and left the room.

Karin, a vixen with a head full of fiery red hair was Sasuke's past. She was wild and he was attracted to her craziness. They were young, they made mistakes and they were lovers. There was one time Karin got overdozed on pot and Fugaku found out. After settling her down at the hospital, the Uchiha residence were a flipping havoc. Names were being shouted at each other and looks of disappointment were thrown towards the ebony haired boy from his whole family. He hated to disappoint his parents and he hated how he felt when being judged. Karin never did apologize. She continued her crazy lifestyle and was out of control. He didn't know how to handle the situation and his views towards Karin changed. They spent less time together and eventually their feelings towards each other turned cold. In short, they drifted apart. Sasuke never did understand how he could not help or even change Karin for the better. Why couldn't he and he hated the fact that love hurts.

While Sasuke was moody and decided to shut his heart out from all these feelings he deemed was a waste of time, Karin found solace and comfort in Suigetsu. Who knew this bickering pair would eventually end up loving and needing each other? Suigetsu, once a hostile man became rather gentle because of Karin and the latter toned down a whole lot because of Suigetsu. This love changed both entirely. Not long after, the two passionate lovebirds wedded. Sasuke did not even flinched when the news was delivered to him. Instead, he felt nothing at all. He attended the wedding and congratulated the couple like everyone did. Naruto knew it all too well, how his friend turned ice cold and literally gave up entirely on finding love.

_Never again I should fall for another._

"Okay, let's call it a day. Jugo, let's get home." Sasuke put on his coat and stepped out of his office.

* * *

Sasuke was chomping down his breakfast quickly as he was going to be late for a meeting. When he was almost done with his coffee, he heard familiar footsteps getting louder and louder heading to the dining area.

"Sasuke." It was Fugaku's way of saying good morning.

"Good morning father." Sasuke greeted him.

"Hn. You better not screw up my company. No more spontaneaous trips to islands anymore. I won't tolerate this crap." Clearly, Fugaku was still unhappy that his son left his precious company for two weeks.

"I'm leaving. Bye." Sasuke got up. He hated being alone with his father. Fugaku was one strict man and everyone was very curious as to how Mikoto could actually marry this man.

"Dear, leaving so soon?" Mikoto walked in.

"Morning, mom. I'm going for a meeting."

"Hn. He's definitely going to be late." Looking at his watch, Sasuke hated that his father was right.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Sasuke! Oh, by the way, I love the bracelet you got me from Thailand. It's lovely!" Mikoto was caressing the golden band embed with turquoise stones on her wrist. Looking at the beautiful accessory, Sasuke remembered it was the blabbering mouth pink haired woman who helped him picked it out.

Sasuke gave Mikoto a smile and headed out.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade greeted Sasuke curtly.

"Good morning, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Let's get straight down to business. Ino, give Mr. Uchiha the documents."

Ino handed Sasuke some documents and she was staring at said man's features. His sharp nose and those handsome jawlines made her drool. Not to mention the infinite black of his eyes and his mysterious aura, it made Ino attracted to him all the more.

"Ino! You may go out now." Tsunade commanded.

"_Hai_, Tsunade-_sama_." Ino obeyed her orders.

"Psst, Shizune-_senpai_. Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" Shinuze nodded.

"Oh my! He's such a hottie! Sakura missed the opportunity to see him up close and personal! She's so gonna get jealous when I tell her this!" the baby blue eyed blonde yelped.

* * *

Sakura was busy ticking everything on her checklist in a quaint lodge house in Tibet. She was making sure she did not leave anything here as her flight was tonight.

_Okay, I got all the souvenirs for everyone right? Yup!_

After checking everything thoroughly, Sakura plopped on her bed. She was going to miss this trip of her life. Sakura was glad she made a decision to come to Tibet. She learnt a lot from the monks at the monastery and even volunteered to teach the little monks basic English. A tear fell from the corners of her eyes as she was really sad to leave.

_Hey, I can always come back someday...in a long long time..._

* * *

"_Teme_! How's things going?"

"_Dobe_. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I sent Shikamaru to Senju's to pick up some document. You know about the Big 4 thing. And I couldn't bare to continue talking to Sai about human relationships. Really! Sometimes that guy creeps me out. So...I came here!"

Ikita stepped into the office and gave Naruto a glass of orange juice.

"Oh. Thanks Ikita." Naruto took the glass without even looking at her.

"So,_ teme_. I still couldn't find Sakura. But I'll never give up! _Dattebayo_!"

"Hn." Sasuke's stomach squeezed a little at the mention of the pink haired woman's name. Sometimes when he was on the streets and spotted girls with pink hair, he would look at them a few more times, always hoping it could be that familiar, annoying female he met at the island.

There was another knock on the door and in came the lazy genius.

"Oi, Naruto, I collected the document from Senju."

"Okay! Let's go have dinner tonight!"

"No, no. Can't do Naruto, I'm busy."

"Shikamaru...since when are you busy at night besides busy sleeping?" a confused Naruto asked.

"It's troublesome to explain." Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke and walked out.

* * *

"Shizune, have you confirmed with all the Big 4 of Japan yet?"

"Yes, Tsunade_-sama_. They all agreed to come next week."

"Perfect. Sakura would be back in time to be filled in about the details. Now, it's getting late! Let's go have dinner girls! My treat!" Tsunade declared loudly.

"Of course!" Shizune said enthusiastically.

"Tsu- Tsunade-_sama_, sorry, I can't... I already have plans tonight." Ino said.

"Plans? A boy is it?" Tsunade gave Ino a sly smile and Ino only nodded.

* * *

_**A/N: It's obvious isn't it?! Haha. Oh well, I tried. Please tell me if you do or do not like it so far! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The whole restaurant was filled with cutleries clinging together. Thin, long white candles were placed delicately on golden candlesticks on top of each tables while Italian music filled the air with strings of beige lanterns hanging over the open-air ceiling.

_Wow! I didn't know he's so romantic! I love this place!_

_Heck. I know girls love these kind of things. If only I wasn't attracted to her bubbly personality, I wouldn't even go through so much trouble..._

"Aww, Shika_-kun_! This place is wonderful!" Ino said with a big smile.

"Anything for you Ino." the lazy genius replied with a shrug.

"Oooo, after dinner maybe we should take a stroll at the park." the blonde who had her hair tied up into a braided loose bun suggested.

"I-I don't know about that..."

"Come on Shika-_kun_! It'll be nice!" The perky blonde pestered with a pouted mouth.

"I guess we can have a walk then." Shikamaru smiled into Ino's ocean blue eyes. He remembered the moment he saw her at Senju Holdings Corp. her eyes electrified him and her smile was the brightest thing he's ever seen. Instantly, the genius became a fool for her. He mustered up the courage and took the opportunity to ask her out and thank _Kami_ she agreed. As he watched her enjoying her dish of _rissoto_, his heartbeat sped up a notch.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the metal detector and into the arrival hall of the Tokyo international airport. The first thing she saw was her perky friend holding up a huge pink cardboard with her name on it. Beside her blonde friend were her parents, welcoming their daughter home. Upon seeing her family and best friend, a bright smile crept up her face. She was glad to be back.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back! I'm back!" Sakura hugged both her parents.

"I thought you got lost halfway across the world. Weren't you having your head up in the clouds? Like literally!" Kizashi joked whilst Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, let us help you with your luggage." Mebuki offerred.

"Oi, forehead! Welcome back!" Sakura and Ino embraced each other.

"Pig! I've got so much to tell you!"

"Me too forehead!"

* * *

Everyone was chatting happily in Sakura's parents' car with Kizashi throwing in one or two of his cold jokes on their way to her apartment. Sakura told them everything about her trips but she cunningly left out the details about the clubbing and smoking. As old as she is now, she never wanted her parents to be worried about her. She also find it very irritating to have to listen to her mother about how bad those things are.

"Alright Sakura, I've made some herbal tea. Here, drink it when you're done settling your stuff at home." Mebuki ordered. She was a serious woman.

"Yes mom. Here, I got this wooden jewelry box for you from Cambodia! Oh, and also this china plate set from Tibet!" Sakura handed the lady with short blonde hair two newspaper wrapped boxes.

"Dad, I got this eggshell painting for you from Vietnam! And look! Isn't this scarf amazing? It'll keep you warm during the winter!"

"My daughter knows me best." The dull pink haired old man smiled.

"Thanks dear." Her mother hugged her.

"Okay, we have to go now. Take some rest." The whole family of three embraced tightly and left Sakura and Ino alone in her apartment.

Sakura looked around her apartment long and hard. There wasn't even a speck of dust on any of her furniture. Groceries were neatly placed on the kitchen's counter top. She walked to the fridge to find it stored up with fruits and drinks. Swiftly, she took two juice boxes and threw one to her friend.

"My apartment's as good as new! Thanks Ino-pig for taking care of it while I'm gone!" Sakura beamed.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, I know for sure you've left out some details about your traveling to your parents. So, tell me! Any sexy time? Hmm?" Ino pried excitedly.

"Pig! You always think about that only do you?" Sakura waved her hand up and rolled her eyes.

"Well, have you? I have so much to tell you too! By the way, what did you get me?"

"Oh, trust me, I know you'll love it! Here!"

"A jewelry box? That's all I'm getting? Way to go best friend." Ino glowered.

"Open it up pig!" Sakura folded her arms.

Ino opened the intricately painted jewelry box to find pieces of stunning jewelries laying in it.

"Ahh! Accessorries! I love it! Thank you forehead!" Ino yelled.

"From all over the world! It's unique in each country by the way." Sakura was proud of herself for choosing such a gift for Ino.

"Okay, don't change the topic. So, met any cute guys?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on! That's impossible! Sakura, you're pretty attractive you know! Spill!"

"Well, no one special in particular. But-"

"Ahh, a "but"...okay, so but?" the excited blonde cut her best friend mid-sentence.

"O-kay... but I met two Japanese guys who saved me from five macho men who were trying to take advantage of me in Thailand."

"Japanese? And you traveled halfway across the world, I would've thought you'd grab some exotic Europeans or something. Okay, anyway, were they hot? And how on earth did you get yourself into such a mess?!"

"Easy pig! Let's just say I wasn't in my best judment okay. Yes...they were hot. They offered me to live in the same suite with them for my whole duration in Tilangkhai and I accepted."

"Wait, a SUITE?! Wow, they must be well off. So what were their names? And are you guys still keeping in touch?"

"Well, I guess they are. But... no, we never kept in tou-"

"But WHY? You said they were hot!"

"We just forgot to trade contacts okay. And I really did regret it! It's so hard to even find them in Japan! I only have their first names!" Sakura slammed her palms on her dining table to vent out her frustration.

"Wow Sakura, easy there."

"I'm fine. Well, enough about me. What's up with you?"

"I'm permanently working in Senju Holdings Inc. I'll be your assistant! Great huh?"

"I'm your boss! Of course it's great! Congratulations Ino. Don't screw this up too." Sakura laughed.

"Oh well, I met a guy too..."

"As usual. He's hot right?" Sakura replied.

"Well, of course he is! And he's smart too, and charming, and cool, and romantic..."

"Hey, stop dreaming! So, what happened?" Sakura was getting interested in Ino's guy.

"Well, he's working at Uzumaki Co. as a financial consultant and I met him when he came to collect documents from Tsunade-_sama_. We went out for dinner once."

"Wow, so, anything else happened?"

"Well, no."

"Guess he isn't worth it then? I mean, you always do things fast." Sakura smiled slyly.

"No! It's not that... He's- he's special. I really like him and I think things are going well." said blonde blushed.

"This is serious huh? Good for you! Ino." Sakure beamed.

"I can't wait to meet him again! So... about the two guys you met, what were their names?"

"The blonde guy was called Naruto and the other brooding dude was Sasuke."

"Sasuke?! Oi, forehead, I met a Sasuke too!" Ino gasped.

"Really? Was he hot?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He was steaming hot and popular too! Guess who?"

"Not guessing. Who?"

"He was none other than Uchiha Sasuke! You missed the chance of seeing him in person! He was better than what rumors said about his looks. He was so mysterious. Girls will just faint if he ever winks at them! No wonder he has so many fangirls."

_Mysterious? That sounds awfully like the Sasuke I know..._

"Wait, Uchiha Sasuke? How did you even meet him?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ had him over for a meeting. Speaking of which, since you're back, she wants me to pass this document to you."

"What? What's it about?"

"It's a huge deal and she wants you to follow-up. The meeting's in a few more days. Maybe, just MAYBE you'll meet hottie Uchiha Sasuke in person!" Ino winked before she left her apartment.

_Ahhh, so much work, I have no time for cute guys anymore! Shannaro!_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I know there's been zero interaction between my 3 main characters for a few chapters already but please bear with me! I'm trying my best to plot. I'm sorta stuck but I'll still try!**_

_**So, tell me what you think? =)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tsunade looked at Shizune with a stern face and questioned, "Shizune, is everything ready and is everyone here yet?"

"Yes, Tsunade-_sama_. They're waiting for you." The woman replied.

"Ino, I want you to give me the statistics by next week. So work on it now." Tsunade turned to Ino and ordered the blonde.

"Sakura, I believe you read the files Ino gave you. You're coming to the meeting with me. Is that clear everyone?"

"Right on it, Tsunade-_sama_." Ino playfully saluted the lady and went whispering to Sakura, "You would most likely meet Uchiha Sasuke! He's the one with the spiky black hair and the hottest!" Ino winked at her best friend and went about doing her own things.

_That sounds similar to the Sasuke I met..._

* * *

In the grand meeting room of Senju Holdings Corp., all the VIPs were already assembled together along with their respective consultants and bodyguards. The bodyguards were standing quietly against the wall at the far end of the room.

Naruto was seated beside Sasuke and an awfully happy Shikamaru was seated at his other side for consultation purposes when the meeting commences.

"Sasuke, whatever they say, I'm pretty confident this meeting would have a positive outcome. It's beneficial to everyone." Suigetsu whispered to the brooding raven haired male.

"Hn."

Opposite of Naruto seated none other than the heiress of Hyuuga Corp.- Hyuuga Hinata. She was placed in between her big brown eyed assistant- Tenten and her cousin Neji who happens to be the company's financial consultant. Hyuuga Hiashi was planning to step down soon and hence, he sent his pearly eyed daughter for this very important meeting as he believes it's time for her to learn a thing or two.

The dark haired lady was blushing at the sight of the ever energetic Naruto. When Naruto acknowledged her presence and smiled at her, blood rushed to her head so fast that she almost fainted.

"H-hi, Na-Naruto-ku-kun." Stammered the shy heiress.

"Hinata! Hey!" Naruto said across the meeting table.

Before Hinata could say anything more, a man dressed smartly in a suit came in together with a few ladies pushing tea carts. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am here to apologize for the long wait. Tsunade-_sama _will be here soon. Meanwhile, please enjoy some tea or coffee. We really appreciate to have your presence here."

After giving his brief announcement, he walked out leaving the tea ladies to tend to everyone's need for a beverage.

"Hey miss, no coffee for me please. I would like a glass of orange juice. Thanks." Naruto requested to one of the tea lady.

As soon as everyone got their drinks and was all set, Tsunade sauntered into the meeting room with Sakura trailing behind. Nobody paid much attention to the blonde woman's consultant as Tsunade's presence itself was too overwhelming to everyone. She was a strong woman and fierce, nobody dared defy her. Tsunade placed her hands steadily on the table and announced:

"Okay, everyone's here. Let's begin. Sakura, pass the proposals to everyone."

Upon hearing that name, two men in the room shot up their heads; it was a miracle none of their necks snapped. Naruto felt his heart beat a little faster hearing that familiar name; as does Sasuke's. Much to his pleasant surprise, he finally found the Sakura he's been hunting high and low for.

"SAKURA!" He beamed loudly to call out for her. There was silence in the room and everyone's head shot up to rest their eyes on the stunned yet embarrassed jade green eyed lady. She shifted her glance beside Naruto and found a brooding Sasuke sitting next to him. Blankly, she nodded and smiled at both. Sasuke smirked as a reply. Tsunade had a curious look on her face for a while before shaking it off and continued the meeting.

_T-that's really the Sasuke I met!_

* * *

_Focus, Sakura, FOCUS! You don't want to get a yelling from Tsunade later!_

Sakura tried to focus in the meeting but she just didn't feel comfortable. It was like as if pairs of eyes were set on her. She shifted in her seat for the umpteenth time and continued to jot down important notes.

Likewise, Sasuke, tried as he may; couldn't focus too. His eyes were always drifting involuntarily to Sakura. Giving up to actually comprehend anything, he motioned to Suigetsu to key in all important information for later reading. Suigetsu was puzzled by Sasuke's orders as this wasn't how the CEO would normally act in a meeting and the white haired consultant couldn't tell what was actually bothering his employer. Still, he did as he was told.

_Why? Why is she so annoying. Why is she so distracting. I thought I'll never see her again._

Naruto stole glances at Sakura occasionally and noticed her discomfort and thus tried to refrain himself from looking at her anymore.

_I've finally found her! Dattebayo! I need to talk to her later._

* * *

Three grueling hours passed and the meeting was over. Tsunade thanked everyone for attending and confirmed another meeting was to be held to close the deal between the four companies.

Shikamaru dashed out of the meeting with amazing speed only to startle Naruto. Sakura, however, knew where he was heading to.

_That cute spiky-ponytailed guy must be Shikamaru!_

The soft spoken Hinata went up to Naruto and tried striking a conversation with him.

"Na-Na-Naruto-_kun_. How are you?"

"Hey Hinata-_san_. I'm fine." Naruto forced out a tiny smile.

Before Hinata could continue, Naruto saw Sakura walking out from the room alongside Sasuke.

"Hinata, maybe we could catch up some other time? I'll be having a little party, reunion thing with our classmates soon okay? Catch you later!" He flew to Sakura leaving a discouraged Hinata. Tenten went towards the heiress to offer her a hand for comfort and they both left the building.

* * *

"You're Uchiha Sasuke...?" Sakura half stated, half questioned.

"Hn."

"No wonder with the attitude... Well! Nice to meet you again, I guess." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the room, the former was feeling disturbed by her response.

_What does she mean by "I guess" and my attitude? Girls would've drool over me by now and my pot of gold. Why is her reaction so different? Is she trying to get my attention?_

_He may be a handsome, smart and rich CEO, but with his cold attitude, I'm definitely not going to be like Ino to drool over him anymore._

Naruto jumped in front of Sakura, startling her.

"Sakura! I thought I never see you again! You couldn't believe how let down I was when I found out we didn't have your contact! I'm pretty sure _teme_ here was a little bothered too. He appeared moodier than ever after you left! Right _teme_?!" Naruto gently elbowed his scowling friend.

"Listen, I'm having this little party this weekend. You're invited. You know, we should catch up a little. Would you come?"

_Par-party? Boy, this Naruto sure is fast and it's so sudden! _

Sakura thought for a moment longer and managed a "I-I..." before someone bumped her back causing her to lose her balance.

* * *

_**A/N: YES! Another chapter! Was it good? At least there were some interactions between Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto! Oh, I got a review saying that the person thought this would be a SasuSaku and NaruHina combo...so sorry to disappoint! SasuSaku is a definite, as for other pairings...read to find out! Sorry! X) **_

_**Review please. **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura almost fell head-on to the ground but Sasuke's quick reflexes caught her in his arms.

"You're clumsy."

"Hey, thanks." Sakura whispered softly and tried to gain back her balance. After steadying herself, both Sasuke and her still held onto each other in a tight grip. When Sasuke noticed that he still had her in his arms, he quickly loosen his hold and shoved his hands into his pockets, afraid that his hands may betray him and attempt to hug her again. The crackly walls around his heart crumbled a little more.

"Oh, sorry for hitting you too hard Sakura! Of course she will! Sakura was complaining that she didn't have plans this weekend! Well, Sakura, now you do!" Tsunade grinned and left.

_Shannaro! Tsunade-sama! Why?!_

"Great! Sakura-_chan_, I'll tell you the details later! Bye." Naruto went off with Choji.

"Hey! Sasuke-_kun_, are you going too?" Sakura stopped the brooding CEO who was walking off too.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head a little and gave a swift nod.

"Well then, see you there too!" Sakura turned and walked in the other direction.

"Oi, Sasuke, do you know that girl? Because normally you'd ignore those questions." Suigetsu was getting curious.

"Hn. Jugo, let's go." Jugo nodded while looking at Sakura's back and smiled.

* * *

"Shika-kun! The meeting's over?"

"Yes, it was a dread. How's everything with you?"

"I miss you..." Ino walked close to her handsome strategist and played with his tie. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"Me too, baby." Shikamaru kissed her passionately. Shikamaru tasted her soft lips along with her lip gloss which carried a mild cherry flavor to it. His tongue licked her lower lip hungrily, begging for entrance. Getting the hint immediately, Ino opened her mouth to allow his tongue in. The hot kiss lasted for a few minutes before both broke apart for air.

"Baby, come to my house tonight. I don't want you jeopardizing your job." Shikamaru kissed the blue eyed doll on the forehead.

"You're leaving so soon?" Ino whined.

"Tonight, okay? We can cuddle watching your favorite chick-flick. Besides, I need to do some stuff for Naruto." Shikamaru gave Ino a hug.

"Aww, so sweet of you to watch a chick-flick with me!" Ino teased.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Shikamaru smiled. No doubt he is in love with this perky girl.

"I'll see you tonight." Ino blew a kiss to him.

* * *

"Sai, please inform Kiba, Shino, Hinata and the rest that I'll be having a party at my place this weekend. You're invited too!"

"Sure, Naruto." Sai went back to his desk to make the phone calls.

Naruto was pacing back and forth in his office. In one hand, he was holding his smartphone and in the other was a namecard. He meticulously pressed the telephone number into his phone and hit the call button to hear a dialing tone.

_Relax, everything will be smooth. Please pick up..._

"Hello?" a soft voice came from the other line and it tugged the heartstrings of Naruto's.

"Good evening, Sakura-_chan_. I hope I did not bother..." Naruto tried his best to breathe evenly.

"Oh hey, Naruto! No, I'm free now. What's the matter?"

"Ye-yeah, about the party. I'll be sending you the address to my place. Do-do you...erm...need a ride? I can always pick you up." Naruto offered, hoping she'd say yes.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto but there's no need. I'll get there on my own."

"O-okay then. See you this Saturday!"

"Bye!"

Naruto let out a sigh and placed a hand on his forehead.

_At least she's coming. Never give up!_

* * *

Sakura ended the phone call and sighed. She is very hesitant to go to Naruto's party and it's because she still couldn't get past her shock. The Naruto and Sasuke she met were actually Japan's most eligible bachelors. To think that she'll be attending Naruto's little party made her shiver, she was clueless as to what she should wear to the party.

With that thought, Sakura strutted to her wardrobe and started matching tops and bottoms together.

_Ah, what about shoes? Boots or heels or flats?! _

While she was still busy mixing and matching her clothes, the door bell rang. She walked towards it and a delivery man was standing in front of her.

"Good evening Miss...Sakura." The heavy mustached man was squinting his eyes at the card.

"This is for you. Now, would you please kindly sign here?" He point a finger at the file.

"Wow, lovely roses and chocolates. Who are these from?" Sakura's eye sparkle seeing the box of assorted chocolates.

"I've no idea. Now, please sign here. I have plenty of things to do." clearly, the man was getting impatient. Sakura quickly signed it and thanked the delivery man.

_Hmm...who gave these? Weird... there isn't any card! But the chocolates look so expensive... might as well enjoy them!_

With her front door wide ajar, Sakura took a piece of liquor filled chocolate and savored it.

"Mmmmm! This is so good!" Sakura closed her eyes and squealed in delight.

Right at this moment, a certain tall man with lithe muscles popped in front of Sakura and gave her the shock of her life that left her eyes wide open.

"I see you received my token of affections."

* * *

_**A/N: Well... can you guess who is it? Thanks for taking your time to read it!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sakura-_san_, like always, you look as youthful as a blossoming flower!"

"Lee-_san_, hi... I-I didn't know these were from you." Sakura stuttered.

"Of course they are from me! Who else would show you such passionate love but me. Sakura_-san_, please accept my love!" Lee proclaimed with big oogly eyes beneath his bushy brow.

"Thanks for the flowers and chocolates, Lee-_san_. But I'm so sorry. I only see you as a good friend. I-I have no special feelings towards you. I... we been through this before haven't we?" Sakura was feeling awkward.

"Well...yes. I just wanted to try again. But hey, we're still friends! I hope you'll enjoy the chocolates!" Lee smiled and showed his shiny teeth.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it now. Really, thank you for these!" Sakura smiled back, a little uneasy though.

"Wou-would you err... want to go out for dinner this Saturday? As friends of course." Lee proposed.

"Umm...well... I have a party to attend to this Saturday. Maybe next week?"

"Party? What party? Is it wild? Is it dangerous? Should I go with you? Sakura, I said I'll protect you until I die!" Lee pounded his chest with one hand.

_Oi, he's as intense as always._

"Err... there's no need for it Lee-_san_, I'll be fine. It's just a small one. Nothing wild. Promise."

"Alright. Sakura-_san_, please sleep early. Wouldn't want you to be too tired. Goodnight!" Lee walked towards the elevator.

"Night Lee!" Sakura closed the door behind her and went putting her bouquet of flowers into a vase. Then, she continued thinking about her outfit to Naruto's party.

* * *

Saturday evening came and Sakura was at Ino's place. Her best friend was going to Naruto's party too since Shikamaru was invited and she was his date. Ino helped pick out Sakura's outfit for the casual party. She was wearing a simple black empire waist halter top with navy blue skinny jeans paired with silver glitter flats. Ino told her it was _chic_ casual.

Shikamaru came and picked both girls up and off they head to Naruto's house.

When they reached the energetic guy's place, Sakura found out that it was no ordinary house. Naruto was living in a mansion. It consisted of two-storeys and tall handsome pillars were standing along the front door's walkway. She could take a glimpse of his swimming pool from the front. His garden was incredibly huge, in fact, it wasn't even a garden. Sakura found out that it was actually an orchard and she could smell peaches.

_He has a freaking orchard in his mansion?! WHAT?!_

A butler opened the door for the three of them, Ino had her arms around Shikamaru's and they went straight to the party hall, leaving a Sakura in awe of the luxurious mansion standing at the front door. When she managed to compose herself, the lovebirds were gone and she was left there alone with the butler.

"Hi miss, you must be new. Let me show you to the party hall." Sakura nodded in response and followed him.

On the way to the party hall, Sakura was greeted by a lady with very long red hair.

"Hi, you must be Sakura. I know it from the pink hair. Naruto told me plenty about you." Kushina smiled.

"Hi. Yes, I'm Sakura. May I know who are you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Dear, I'm Naruto's mom."

"Ah, sorry for being rude. Good evening Mrs. Uzumaki. Lovely mansion you have here." Sakura bowed to the woman.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just heading to the garden and near our orchard to smell the peaches." Kushina used her hands to make some gestures.

"Hey! Sakura-_chan_! You're finally here!" Naruto said with a cheerful tone.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Very well then, you guys have fun!" Kushina looked over Sakura's shoulder to see her son pointing at the pink haired girl, indicating that this was the Sakura he was crushing on.

"Okay, come on! I'll show you to the party." Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and both marched into the spacious party hall.

* * *

Afar, Hinata saw Naruto was talking to Sakura. She noticed that his smile was always a little brighter and his eyes a little shinier and his actions a little lighter whenever she catches him being near the beautiful pink haired fairy. The heiress knew her Naruto-_kun_ was genuinely happy with Sakura. She was happy for him but for herself, she felt crushed.

Kiba, who stood beside Hinata noticed the sudden drop in her mood. He knew what was wrong. From their high school years until now, Hinata's unhappiness is only caused by Naruto's oblivion about her feelings for him.

"Hinata, should we go out for a while? I'd show you some puppies." Kiba suggested.

"Sure, Kiba-_kun_." The quiet girl followed her friend.

Together, they went out of the room.

"Kiba-_kun_! This puppy is so cute! You'd always bring Akamaru Jr. everywhere huh?" Hinata chimed. Her mood lightened and she was even smiling. Kiba thought that her smile is the sweetest thing he's ever seen in the world. He was glad he cheered her up.

* * *

When Naruto was still holding onto Sakura's wrist and entered the party hall, Sakura saw Ino and Shikamaru at a corner making out. She giggled inwardly knowing that Ino was having fun.

As usual at any social event, Sasuke was found brooding. Next to him was Neji. It was really weird that the two weren't best friends at all seeing how similar they are. Both men stood next to each other, deep in their own thoughts and never even uttered a word of greeting to one another. In their little circle also stood a very quiet Shino.

"Ah, there they are! Come, Sakura." Naruto pulled Sakura to the silent social circle.

_Shannaro! He's dragging me everywhere like a rag doll!_

"Guys, I want you to meet Sakura! Sakura, this man here is Shino." Naruto gestured one hand to the man.

"Hi Shino. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said politely.

"Hi. Do you like insects?" Shino asked.

"Errr... well, I like butterflies, bees and fireflies! Fireflies are so pretty! They're like lively stars." Sakura chimed.

"I see you have a certain interest in insects. Hmm, maybe one day I'll bring you to an insect expedition." Shino smiled, which is rare.

"Yes, it'll be interesti-"

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, this one here is Neji! You know, he was at the meeting!" Naruto cut Sakura off midway as he was jealous Shino may be a potential love rival. Sasuke noticed what his immature friend was doing and smirked. He too was amused that Sakura actually nearly accepted Shino's invitation to look at insects.

"Hi, Neji-_san_. I remember you." Neji nodded in return.

"Say, you have similar eye color to Miss Hinata." Sakura tried striking a conversation with the dark auburn haired man.

"Hn. Where's Hinata? I'm going to look for her. Excuse me." Neji walked away from the circle just like that and was followed by a sulky Shino who was still sad that his conversation with Sakura was cut short.

"I guess it's just us three again! So, Sakura-_chan_, how was Tibet?" Naruto started.

"It was enthralling! I saw how monks lived and even volunteered to teach a little English and some Japanese to the kids!" Sakura's eyes lightened.

"Hn. No weed?" Sasuke added sarcastically.

_Damn it! What's wrong with him and fucking weed?!_

Sakura frowned and glared arrows at Sasuke. Naruto elbowed his friend hard, causing the ever so composed lad to let out a tiny 'oof' sound. At the corner of the blond's eye, he saw Hinata and Kiba entering the room and excused himself from them.

"Hey, I'm heading over to Hinata to tell her Neji and Shino are looking for her. Talk to you later!"

_No! Don't go! It'll be awkward with this emotionless Sasuke! Shannaro._

No doubt, awkward silence was forming between the two. Sakura fidgeted with her clutch's opener. Sasuke, noticed the lack of conversation cleared his throat to make an attempt on conversation.

"It was kind of you to...volunteer." surprised that he was even talking, Sakura shot her head up to the man, trying to connect with his eyes hidden beneath his dark bangs.

"Was that a compliment?" Sakura tried to get some assurance.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I'm really flattered. The Uchiha Sasuke actually complimented me! Hah, why yes. I happen to like volunteering whenever I'm free to do so." Sakura teased and tried making the conversation flow.

_Silence._

"Is everyone here Naruto's classmate?" Sakura tilted her head to get a clearer look at Sasuke's face.

"Most are." he remained expressionless.

Sakura frowned, her temper was seething, clearly annoyed that this young chap cannot hold on a conversation for long. He was practically a robot.

_She's cute when she's about to lash out._

"Hey, Naruto's calling us to the pool. Let's go, shorty." Sasuke patted her head and walked out leaving Sakura behind observing his arrogant gait.

_Damn it. Shorty? What's wrong with me?!_

_How dare he pat my head! Argh!_

Sakura quickly catch up to his pace and stuck a tongue out at him.

"I'm no shorty!"

"Childish."

"Same to you. Robot!" She quickly went to where Naruto was. Sasuke stood at the corner of a pool, he was amused at Sakura's sudden childishness. More pebbles started to fall from the wall surrounding Sasuke's heart.

_She's cute alright._

* * *

Everyone was having a great time dancing, enjoying the music and partying by Naruto's poolside. Hinata still looked over to Naruto at times and saw how overjoyed the blond was to be either standing next or talking to Sakura. As sad as she was, she admitted in her heart that they'd make a great pair.

Hinata wasn't the only one who stole glances at the pair, Sasuke did the same. He felt tiny pangs of jealousy that his friend was hogging Sakura all night but he was also happy that his friend was having fun.

_Can I really get to know this girl?_

Sasuke thought; brows furrowed. He was still confused and afraid of giving love a chance.

* * *

"Hey!"

Ino barged in between Sakura and Naruto while dragging a lazy Shikamaru and a snacking Choji along. This startled Naruto a little.

"Oh...hey. Shikamaru?" Naruto gave Shikamaru a confused look and pointed at Ino.

"Troublesome...she's my date- girlfriend." Ino elbowed the genius for him to change his wordings. Shikamaru was rubbing his ribs after completing the sentence.

"This is gonna leave a bruise, sweetie." Shikamaru whispered to Ino.

"I'll make it all better late, k? Sweetie." She whispered back.

"Okay, Ino-_san_, this here is Sa-"

"Sakura! I know! We're besties!" Ino chirped.

"Yes, Naruto. Same company, same university, same school. All the way since childhood!" Sakura chirped along.

"Sakura, meet Choji! Shika's best friend." Ino introduced the pleasantly plump guy to her friend.

"Hi, Choji."

Choji, busy eating only nodded.

"Hey guys, let's leave the girls for a while and have a drink." Naruto grabbed the two males and went away.

"Hey Pig... This Naruto and that Sasuke were the ones I met in Tilangkhai!"

Ino gasped.

"Yup, shocker right?" Sakura folded her arms.

"It sure is! Forehead! Look, the Uchiha hottie is checking you out. I can see it. He wants you!" Ino giggled.

"Psh, that's nonsense! That man has his nose up sky high! He thinks no one would be good enough for him." Sakura disregarded her friend's comment.

"But it's true! I can really see it! I'm the best in these things." Ino insisted.

"Anything you say Pig. Wanna go in for desserts?" Sakura suggested. Ino tugged her arms around Sakura's and off they went to the desserts table.

"Aww, I'm gonna bring these tiny cute cakes to Shika-kun! Talk later!" Ino happily skipped out to the pool in search of her precious genius.

Satisfied with what she has on her plate, Sakura turned her heels to exit the same way Ino did. She tried to look for Naruto only to find him busy being the party's host. Sakura was left alone so she went to a nearby staircase outside the pool to sit and enjoy her sweet treats.

Just when she was about to sit, Sakura noticed a familiar raven haired male sitting alone the steps too. She looked into his starkly pierced eyes and smiled.

"Hey, want some?" She generously offered her plate of tarts and cakes to him

The guy just sneered at the sight of the plate's content.

"What's that face? I never seen people showing that face when offered desserts! Take one." Sakura pouted a little.

"I hate sweet stuff."

"What? How can anyone hate desserts?! That's funny. Come on, try one. You're always so tense and serious. You seriously need to relax. Come on..." Sakura tugged her plate in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hn. You're annoying." Sasuke blurted out.

Her heart cracked a little. "Let's not talk anymore." She turned around and prepared to walk away only to have her free hand grabbed by a now standing Sasuke. He made her face him and took a mini fruit tart from her plate and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed as quickly as possible and swallowed it.

"Thanks."

"It's an apology, right? Accepted, Sasuke-_kun_" the corners of his and her mouth etched upwards. Just when Sakura was about to strike another conversation with him, her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She lifted a finger to Sasuke and picked up the vibrating phone.

"Hello."

* * *

_**A/N: Who's on the other line? Hehehe... Also, I should've told you guys earlier, the side pairings I have in mind are KibaHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen. ;)  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey... Sakura-_san_."

"Oh, Lee-_san_. what's up?"

"Well, it's late... and you said you're going to a party. Are you home yet?"

"Oh, I'm still at the party but Lee, I'll be safe! Promise."

"O-okay! Goodnight then."

"Night Lee. Thanks." Sakura hung up and turned back to Sasuke. It was clearly written on his face that he was curious who Lee was.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sorry about that. That's just Lee-_san_. He's such a sweet guy. Calling to check up on me." Sakura tilted her head sideways and bit her lips.

_Is that jealousy I see in his eyes?_

"Hn. Did you drive here?"

"Huh?... Well, no..."

"How do you get home then?"

"I'll most probably call a cab. Don't think I want to get a ride from Shikamaru. He and Ino..." Sakura trailed off.

"I'll bring you home."

"But..."

"I don't like repeating myself. I'll bring you home. It isn't a question." Sasuke looked serious.

"Fine."

Sakura's heart was beating a little faster. She was excited to be riding in the same car as Sasuke. Clearly, she really likes this guy but her pride stopped her from showing even the slightest hint of it. Sasuke whereas, was still reluctant to give relationships a try. That, and also his pride.

* * *

"Hey Forehead! Let's get going." Ino told her friend.

"Oi, Ino, I have a ride home already. You go have fun with Shikamaru." Sakura winked.

"Alright! Be safe!"

Naruto saw Sakura was finally alone. Gripping his car keys tightly, he took a step forward and wanted to offer her a ride home. If he was lucky, maybe they could go for a movie or a drink before. Just as he was about to open his mouth and offer, Sasuke stepped between him and her.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Let's go."

_Sasuke... never offer rides to girls. Is he starting to open up?_

Naruto quickly held his grip tighter to prevent his keys from making any sounds and hid his keys behind his back. He effortlessly conjured up a big smile to both his friends.

"Sakura-_chan_, I see _teme_ is driving you home. Thanks for coming! Drive safe _teme_!" Naruto waved with his free hand.

"Hn."

"Bye Naruto! Thanks for having us." Sakura waved back.

_Thanks for having "US"... she sounded like they were together. _

Once the doors were closed, Naruto sighed heavily. Kushina came along and asked,

"Hey, where is Sakura? Why aren't you out bringing her home yet?"

"Sasuke offered her a ride home." Naruto's eyes were on the ground.

Kushina understood how her son felt and only patted his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be fine. Goodnight, son." And she left the hall.

* * *

Sasuke led her to a classic black Audi. Its black exterior was as raven as Sasuke's hair. Sakura was impressed with his car. It looked very fitting for this particular Uchiha to be driving it around.

_Hmm, sleek, elegant, cold, simple and no nonsense-just like him._

Sasuke opened the passenger's door for Sakura and she gracefully entered the car. The cushions were covered with leather and the whole car smelled like pine.

"Nice ride." Sakura complimented.

"Buckle up. Or do you need me to help you?" Sasuke smirked.

"No thanks, I can handle myself." Sakura smirked back.

Sasuke ignited the engine and drove off from Naruto's mansion. A few lengthy minutes on the road, both individuals in the car still made no conversation. To avoid more awkwardness, Sasuke decided to turn on the radio. Just as he was about to push the button, Sakura started one.

"Hey, how was Tilangkhai after I left?" She asked.

_Boring without you._

"It was very relaxing without a motor mouth girl around." He lied.

"Aha, bet it was boring without me! But Naruto probably lugged you around to parties, right? So, did you at least tried surfing?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_, I don't really understand what 'hn' stands for but I'm guessing it's a yes?" Sakura had her eyebrows knitted together.

"Hn."

"That's annoying! So 'hn' is a yes. Well then, surfing's fun huh?"

"Hn."

"Mr. Cool barely talks." Sakura was a tad bit frustrated.

Sasuke barely speaks to her because he was actually afraid he'll get to know this particular Sakura and actually fall for her. With that in mind, he turned on the radio and they continued driving in silence. When they finally reached Sakura's apartment and she got down, Sasuke gave her his namecard.

"Eh, what's this for? I have one too! Here!" Sakura gave him hers too.

"Call me."

"Is that your pick-up line?" Sakura giggled.

"When you enter your apartment. To be safe."

"Oh...alright. Thanks!" Sakura was a little disappointed that the brooding CEO wasn't even trying to flirt or anything.

She fiddled with her house keys and put the right one into the keyhole. After closing the door behind her, she decided to send Sasuke a text message instead.

_"Sasuke-kun. Thanks for tonight._

_I'm in my apartment already._

_Goodnight."_

Sasuke was still below her apartment waiting for her call. Instead, he gotten a text from her. Upon reading that short text, a small smile etched on his face. He looked up and saw lights being turned on in her apartment room. With that, he silently drove off into the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at the giant square clock hung in his room. The blond had been staring at it for a good 45 minutes now.

_It's should be around this time._

He quickly took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number...

* * *

_**A/N: I know this story is going sooooooo slow. I'm sorry! I'm done with the whole story! So updates will be quite fast! Yay! I really want to post it all up in one-go but I guess it's better to just do it one by one. =)  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Settled into her own apartment, Sakura placed her keys and clutch down on her bed and quickly strip off her clothes to head into her bathroom for a shower. She came out of the shower with damp rose-pink hair. When she was about to blow dry her hair, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sakura_-chan_. Are you back home?"

"Naruto, yup. I'm in my room safe and sound."

"Good to know... Sakura-_chan_, would you like to have lunch with me on Tuesday?" Naruto bit his lips after asking, his cheeks were tinted with a faded pink too.

"Err... sure."

"Cool! I know the best ramen shop in town."

"Sounds great! Thanks Naruto. So... I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Definitely. Now, sorry to bother you. Goodnight, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Night, Naruto."

He hung up and started jumping on his bed.

_She agreed! Dattebayo!_

* * *

Tuesday came and Naruto was nowhere in Sasuke's office, which is weird because he always visit Sasuke's everyday.

"Ikita, call Naruto." Sasuke commanded her.

"Mr. Sasuke, Naruto is on line 1 now."

"Hn."

"_Dobe_, are you sick?"

"Oi _teme_! I'm fine. Why? Did something happen?"

"You're not in my office."

"You miss me, _teme_?!" Naruto laughed.

"Where are you?"

"Alright... I... err... I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"A client? Since when are you so hardworking?"

"No! It's a friend _teme_. You know her too."

"Hinata?"

"Nope...it's... Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hn. Enjoy." Sasuke slammed the phone down.

_Why is she having lunch with Naruto? Are they dating?_

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. He felt hot in the stomach, he wanted to see Sakura, he wanted to be the one who's having lunch with her.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

"Mr. Sasuke, is everything alright?" Ikita heard the loud slam and came in.

"Get out." Sasuke shot fire glares to her.

For the rest of the day, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke was in an extremely bad mood.

* * *

"Ramen Ichiraku?" Sakura was reading the restaurant's signboard.

"Yup, I know the boss, Mr. Teuchi and his daughter. They're really friendly people." Naruto added.

"I heard of this ramen shop before. It's pretty famous! Good choice Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Okay! Let's go in! _Dattebayo_!"

Naruto and Sakura had small talks over lunch. Both were very satisfied having one another as company. To Sakura, Naruto's presence made her feel warm and very comfortable. She felt almost at home whenever she's with him. On the other hand, Naruto's head was up in cloud nine as he himself couldn't even believe that he was together with his pretty Sakura-_chan_... all alone.

"Naruto, you know, my favorite dessert place is near here too. We still have some time. Why don't we go there later?" Sakura suggested.

"Of- of course! Ayame, bill please." Naruto raised a hand to get the restaurant owner's daughter.

"Naruto, here." Naruto opened up his wallet and foot the bill.

"Keep the change." He smiled.

"How much do I owe you?" Sakura took out her purse as well.

"Ah, there's no need for that Sakura-_chan_. It's my treat!"

"Really? But... It's..."

"No, no. It's fine. I want to treat you for lunch anyway. I called you out didn't I?" He grinned.

"_Hai_. Thank you, Naruto. Let's go to the dessert shop." Sakura nodded and smiled.

She grabbed onto Naruto's hand and led him to her favorite _dango_ shop. The warmth of her palm eveloping Naruto's wrist made him smile. He was happy even with the simplest contact of skin with her.

_Her hands are smooth._

Sakura noticed that she was holding onto Naruto quickly let go.

"O-okay, we're here! It's my treat this time."

"But..."

"No buts! My treat! _Shannaro_." Sakura punched his shoulder lightly.

"Alright, alright... Sakura-_chan_." Naruto smirked.

They each got a mango _dango_ and were sitting down near a window enjoying it when Sakura started another conversation.

"Naruto, are...are you and Sasuke-_kun_ really close?" She asked.

"Yup, we're pratically brothers! _Dattebayo_!" Naruto beat his chest lightly.

"Really? But you and him are so different." Naruto gave her a blur look.

"No...you...I mean, you're so cheerful and warm but Sasuke-_kun_ is so... dark and tensed. Sometimes, I think I see sadness in his eyes." Sakura tried to explain.

"Oh... well, you see, he's...err... he's just very reluctant to open up to people. Ah, why are we talking about him? Hey, that cloud looks like a rabbit!" Naruto pointed out of the window in hopes of changing the topic.

_Sasuke's so closed up... why?_

"Oh, hah. All clouds look like rabbits." Sakura giggled.

* * *

"You're late! Sakura!"

"So sorry Tsunade-_sama_! It was my fault!" Sakura bowed down continuously.

"Gotcha! I know you went out with that Naruto guy. I'll let you go this time." Tsunade gave her a sly smile.

"Thanks."

"Glad you have a guy in your life now." Tsunade took a sip of sake.

"No...it's not what you think, Tsunade-_sama_. And please stop drinking."

"_Hai, hai_! Now, go do what you're suppose to do." Tsunade raised two fingers to shoo Sakura out of her office. She hates it when either Shizune, Ino or the pink haired lady tried to stop her from drinking.

"Forehead! How was lunch?" Ino spoke to Sakura from behind.

"Hmm, it was decent."

"I didn't know you'd be going out with Naruto instead of Uchiha Sasuke. Really, I swore I saw chemistry between the two of you..." Ino tapped a finger on her chin while Sakura gave no reply.

"Oh yeah, Sakura! The meeting with all the CEOs is tomorrow at Uchiha Investment Inc. You're coming with me." After speaking, Tsunade slammed her office door.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was twisting and turning in his bed, he was restless. On an impulse, he put on a grey shirt and a leather jacket and went to his garage. He pulled away a white cloth covering a particular vehicle. Once the cloth fell to the ground, a very shiny metallic black Ducati was revealed. Before putting on his helmet, he made sure to bring along an extra one with him. When the garage doors opened, he raced off towards the direction of a certain lady's residence.

He was just right outside her apartment, fiddling with his phone and considering if he should give her a call or not. Fed up of thinking so much, he quickly pressed the call button and waited patiently for the lady to pick up.

"Hel- Hello?" The lady on the other side was half asleep.

"Sakura, come down now."

_He called my name... He called my name..._

Hearing his voice calling out her name sent shivers down her spine. She was wide awake now. It was like she was splashed with a bucket of cold water. She was overjoyed to hear him calling yet a little mad that he sort of commanded her to do as he wish. She grunted inwardly and scowled.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

"Come down. I'm here."

"Why should I? You're not the boss of me." Frustration was seething in her.

"Just come down." Sasuke glowered.

"No."

"Come down...please." Sasuke was talking through his teeth.

"Alright... only because you said please." Sakura smugged.

"Put on a jacket too." He hung up.

_Shannaro! Why is he always like that?!_

* * *

Sakura slipped into a pair of comfy jeans and put on an oversized jacket as she was told. She quickly pushed the buttons on the elevator because in reality, she was excited to see Sasuke.

When she reached down, she saw the brooding raven haired man leaning so suavely against a black Ducati. If any woman saw this pose of his, no doubt they'd be swoon. Sakura can't help but smile and she took joyous steps towards him.

He saw her walking towards him, almost skipping. Her hair was a little messy and it was springing up and down so softly, following the momentum of her steps. Looking at the streaks of her pink hair, he was very tempted to put his fingers through them.

"Hey, what's up? It's fucking late." Sakura looked up to catch his eyes.

"Put this on." He shoved her a helmet.

"No, where are we going and why?"

"You're one stubborn lady aren't you?" He put his face so near to hers, she could feel his smoldering breath. It made her shudder in lust.

"I-I demand to know."

"Insomnia."

"So? Not good enough of a reason, Sasuke-_kun_."

"I'd love some company, to somewhere. It's a safe place."

"Why don't you call your bodyguard to accompany you then? Hmm?" Sakura tipped her toes and tilted her head.

_Her actions are so child-like._

His heart beat was a little faster.

"I'd like to have your company. Now, put this on." Sakura smugged again and took the helmet from his hand. When both were ready, he ignited the motorcycle and off they sped.

* * *

"Some place safe huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Do you like it so far? Thanks for the reviews in every chapter LadyMartel4000! And hunna too! Appreciate it so much! 3  
**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of water flowing. She opened her eyes again and spotted Sasuke staring at her. He quickly shifted his gaze to the fishes when she looked at him.

"You brought me all the way to Nobuto Aquarium just to relax? It isn't entirely safe here Sasuke-_kun_. There's sharks here, what if the aquarium exploded? We'll be shark food. Ever thought about that?" Sakura tapped a finger on her left temple.

"You, think to much." Sasuke had his hands shoved into his pockets. They were standing under the walking tunnel aquarium. Reflected rays of light by the water gently touched her features, making her all the more beautiful. Her soft features lured Sasuke's eyes, he couldn't look away. He wanted to touch her cheeks yet pride kept telling him to keep cool. He was confused and troubled and to stop his hands from doing anything stupid, he shoved them in his pockets.

"Hah, says Mr. Brooding CEO himself. But I have to admit, this is pretty calming. Entrance to Nobuto Aquarium is so costly and at this unholy hour, it's closed. How did you manage to just walk in so openly without paying?"

"People here knows me."

"You come here often? Every night?" Sakura pried further.

"Almost."

"Ah, why don't you just built one at home?" Sakura joked.

"You're talking too much."

"_Hai, hai_! Come on, instead of standing here, let's walk along the tunnel. It's pretty long and I want to explore. We'll walk quietly. Promise." Sakura held her pinky up. Sasuke did nothing.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging. Pinky promise." Sakura raised both her eyebrows and smiled.

"Hn."

He lifted his pinky and it intertwined with hers. When she was about to let go and walk quietly next to him, she felt Sasuke holding her hand tightly. His huge palms wrapped around her tiny ones. The firm grip of his made her feel safe and protected. She looked up to Sasuke, curious as to why he was doing this.

"Huh?"

"You said no talking. Just walk." Sasuke then proceeded to take the first step. Sakura walked alongside by him; she was smiling, her heart was jumping up and down. She felt ecstatic. Behind Sasuke's stoic composure, his heart too was flipping back and forth. Many bricks on his heart's wall fell off.

_Should I even try?..._

Sasuke brushed that thought away for the moment and told himself that he would worry about it later. With that, they both walk along the long aquarium tunnel in silence. Both contented just being next to each other, holding hands.

_Does this cold man like me?_

* * *

Sasuke dropped Sakura back to her apartment. She fumbled a little when getting down from his Ducati and returned his helmet.

"Thanks. I had a great time, though I didn't expect it." Sakura said.

"Thanks for the company." Just when Sasuke was about to ride off, Sakure rested one hand on his arm.

"Text me when you reach home. To be safe."

She didn't know what got into her system. All she knew was that it happened within seconds. Sakura gracefully leaned into Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek. She blushed a deep crimson red, as does Sasuke.

"Night, Sasuke-_kun_." Shocked herself, she ran into her apartment building.

When Sasuke was finally lying on his bed again, he couldn't help but think about that little kiss. It should've been insignificant to him; he gets kisses from plenty of hot models whenever he wants to. Then, why was he so bothered? He was holding onto his phone, indecisive whether as to text the pink haired lady who was destroying the wall of his heart or not.

_NO! I said I shall never fall for another._

He threw his phone to the side table and tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

"Congratulations everyone! I hope we could all prosper together in the future." Tsunade said when the meeting ended.

"Everybody, Ms. Hyuga Hinata would like to say something." Tenten got everyone's attention in the Uchiha's meeting room.

"Thank you, Tenten. Well, seeing that Japan's Big 4 is working together finally, my father, Mr. Hyuga Hiashi is throwing a ball to celebrate this union. Everyone is invited." Hinata spoke softly. The reply to her invitation was a cheer in unision.

When almost everyone was out of the room, Sakura was staring intently at Sasuke. She walked to him, her feet landed heavily on the ground with each step.

"Why didn't you text me last night? I was wor-" She stood in front of the raven haired man. Sasuke called Suigetsu and Jugo to leave them alone; when they were out of sight, only he began opening his mouth to speak.

"Hn. I just wanted a woman's company. You were... convenient." He smirked.

"What?! Con-convenient? Are you fucking serious?!" Sakura was angry but she managed to keep her voice down. Her fist was clenched hard, her nails formed moon crescent markings on her palms, her knuckles turned white.

"Hn." He took a side step and walked past her.

_I can't fall for her. No._

_Shannaro! I-I...shouldn't have...the kiss..._

Sakura blinked back hot tears and took a deep breath. She felt embarrassed and used. She felt her pride hurt because she actually showed some affection to that brooding man last night. She stomped out of the meeting room.

* * *

"Tenten, I-I'm going to ask Naruto_-kun_ now. Wish me luck." Hinata whispered to her assistant.

"Go girl!" Tenten put a hand on the heiress' shoulder to give her courage. But before Hinata could even take a step towards the boisterous blond, he was already standing in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_! It's nice to see you again. You see... err... would you... would you go to the ball with me? As my date?" Naruto mustered up the courage to ask her.

Afar, Sasuke heard his friend's question, he was looking at the two with an expressionless face. Sakura, however, shot Sasuke a disgusted look and proceded to answet Naruto's question.

"I'd love to. Naruto." She smiled.

_Stupid jerk! I'm not hurt at all! _

After hearing her response, Sasuke turned away from both of them and scowled. Jealousy crept in again and this time, he tried his best to push it away. Slowly, bricks were being stacked around his heart again.

_Yes, I will not fall for another..._

Hinata felt crushed. Her shoulders drooped and she was trying to hold back her tears. But as hard as she tried, a small teardrop managed to escape from the rims of her eyes. Tenten patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata, it's alright. That dumb Naruto doesn't deserve your affections anyway!" Tenten tried to cheer the pearl eyed heiress.

"I'm fine Tenten. Let's go." Hinata forced out a smile.

With Hinata in front, Tenten and Neji walked several steps behind her; side by side. Neji was looking at the hazel eyed woman.

"Tenten, thank you for cheering Hinata-_sama_ up."

"No problem."

"Listen, I was wondering... maybe we could attend this ball together?" Neji asked. Tenten couldn't control it; she immediately had a huge smile on her face and nodded profusely. Neji, seeing her like that smiled too.

"Cute girl." He blurted under his breath.

"What?" Tenten didn't quite catch what he said.

"Nothing."

* * *

Back in Hyuga Corp. Tenten made a quick call to a particular male.

"Hey, I need you to be an escort for a ball. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"Hmm... sure thing!"

"Thanks. She'll be happy! I know for sure. Talk to you later. Bye." She hung up quickly when she saw Hinata walking into the office.

"Hin-Hinata! Guess what?! I got you a hot model as an escort for the ball!" Tenten chirped.

"Okay..." Hinata gave her an uninterested reply.

* * *

"The ball would be nice. Karin loves functions like these. Pregnant or not, she'll definitely enjoy it!" Suigetsu was happy.

"Hn. Ikita, I have a ball to attend to in two weeks."

"Alright, Mr. Sasuke, I'll screen out the top 10 models' portfolios for your choosing." Ikita excused herself out.

"No. I don't want models. You'll go with me."

"_H-Hai_! Mr. Sasuke." The lady happily went out the room.

"Err...Sasuke, why Ikita?" Suigetsu was curious.

"She's attractive." Sasuke went back to work.

* * *

_**A/N: Nobuto Aquarium is made up! Personally, I love huge aquarium tunnels! It's very beautiful. Ever watched 50 First Dates? It's a rom-com! I love it! **_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dressed in velvet violet and glittered peep-toed heels, Hyuga Hinata was sitting on her closet's ottoman gazing aimlessly. She wasn't the slightest bit interested about the ball her prestigious family was throwing. Hinata did not look forward seeing her crush dancing with Sakura the whole night.

"Hinata? Are you ready? Your escort is here."

"Oh, hey Tenten. I am." Hinata snapped out from her thoughts and nodded to the hazel eyed lady. Tenten was dressed in chilli red, her dress was very simple but that pop of color together with her red hot lips made her a very sexy vixen. The redness of her lips and dress brought out her hazel eyes all the more, her wavy long dark chocolate hair fell gracefully along her exposed back.

"Come on, let's go down, he's waiting for you by the staircase. Romantic huh?" Tenten took hold of the heiress' wrist and led her out.

When the reached the marble staircase, Hinata caught hold of her escort's shining eyes. A bright smile crept up her face.

"Kiba-_kun_! It's you." She quickly made her way down the stairs. Looking at her in that beautiful gown, Kiba's eyes shone brighter, his iris dilated wider.

"Hinata, you're stunningly beautiful today."

"Thanks, Kiba-_kun_." She gleefully wrapped an arm around his.

Tenten clasped her hands together in front of her chest, she was satisfied that the shy girl was finally happy again. Little did she know, a certain Hyuga was behind her examining every inch of her with a sly smile.

"Boo."

"Ah, Neji!" Tenten yelped softly.

"You're pretty stunning yourself too."

"Thanks."

"I meant it. Shall we?" Neji offered her his arm.

"We shall." The two pairs made their way to the venue.

* * *

"Dear, be quick! We're going to be late and I hate being late." Fugaku was rushing his wife.

"Alright, hold on a second, I'm indecisive as to which necklace I should wear. Honey, which one?" She held up two diamond necklaces in front of her grumpy husband.

"They look the same. Any one will do."

"Tsk! How could you be so indifferent about it! I'm trying to look pretty for you."

"You look beautiful all the time, dear." Fugaku smiled to his wife.

"Aww, I'll pick this one then. You gave it to me during our first wedding anniversary. Now, help me put it on." Fugaku walked up to Mikoto and fasten the clasp of the diamond necklace. When they were done, the old couple headed to the living room to meet with their sons.

"Itachi honey, you're attending alone again?" Mikoto looked at him.

"Yes mom."

"Oh boy, your expectations must be sky high! If I want to see Uchiha babies from you, I ought to do something." Mikoto teased.

"Whatever you say mom. Shall we go now?"

"Hn. Let's."

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" Mikoto questioned.

"He went with his date already." Itachi stated.

"Who's his date this time? Another model?" Fugaku hated that his youngest son always hire escorts.

"No. His date is Ikita, his personal secretary."

"Ikita? I've seen her before. She's pretty. My, our Sasuke is finally dating!" Mikoto said.

"Hn." Fugaku rolled his eyes.

" I don't know about that. But we'll see." Itachi snickered.

* * *

At the Senju mansion, all four girls were getting ready. Tsunade was dressed in a long strapless elegant beige gown. Her ears hung pale orange teardrop shaped diamonds. As for Shizune, she went with a classical little black dress.

Ino wore a pale pink cocktail dress that accentuates her tiny waist and long legs. Sakura opted for a single shoulder coral gown. The gown was flowy at the bottom, and had a slit along one side to allow her to show some legs. The coral color of the gown contrasted her jade green eyes so well and with a braided head band across the crown of her head, Sakura looked like a Greek goddess.

"Forehead! You look wonderful! Bet you Naruto will never let you out of his sight tonight!"

"You're hot yourself too, pig!" Both girls giggled.

"Alright, Shika-_kun_'s here. See you at the ball!" Ino gave Shikamaru a peck on the lips.

"Baby, you're sexy." Shikamaru told the blue eyed doll.

"Looking smart yourself! Let's go!"

"Sakura, you wait here for Naruto then. Shizune and I will be going first. Have fun tonight! See you." Tsunade winked.

"Have fun yourselves too! Tsunade-_sama_, Shizune-_senpai_!" Sakura gently waved to both of them.

15 minutes passed and Naruto finally knocked on Senju's mansion's door. When the butler opened to reveal Sakura behind him, Naruto was at loss of words; he only gaped.

"Evening, Naruto. Ready?" Sakura chimed.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, you... you're beautiful."

"Why thank you. Let's go." She tugged her arms around his and they left the mansion together.

* * *

At the ball, classical music filled the air. There was a thick aura of luxury and elegance in the hall. The glistening chandelier hung 10 feet above the crowd. Women dressed to the nine. Sakura could hear the soft clinking of champagne glasses in the crowd.

When Naruto and Sakura walked into the hall, everyone stared at the pair. Some women were envious of her being Naruto's date while some men were envious of Naruto for having a beautiful Greek goddess as his companion for the night.

"Sakura-chan, see those guys over there?" Naruto whispered softly to her left ear.

"Yeah, why?"

"They're jealous of me because you're my date!"

"Haha, some girls here are jealous of me because you're mine too." Sakura poked his ribs.

"We sure make a dashing pair huh? _Dattebayo_!" Naruto led Sakura further in to the brightly lit hall.

Right after Naruto's and Sakura's entrance came Sasuke and Ikita. Most lady gasped and Sakura could hear gossips being echoed around her.

"Who is she?" A lady in green said.

"She's not a famous model..." responded another.

Sakura turned around and froze when she saw the brooding CEO in a black tuxedo, his hands wrapped around the waist of a very attractive woman.

"Do you think it's his girlfriend? Ah, my daughter will have no chance anymore!" another lady fretted.

"She's hot alright." A guy in white murmured to his friend.

"Both are attractive, why not." his friend agreed.

"It could really be his lover. This Uchiha never showed up with unknowns before." said the guy in white.

Sakura glared at the pair, she was jealous and mad at Sasuke at the same time. She was also very angry at herself for being jealous. Unconsciously, her grip around Naruto's arm tightened and was sensed by Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, are you alright?" he questioned.

"Nothing." Sakura loosened her grip a little.

_Screw that asshole. I shouldn't be so bothered._

Sasuke saw Sakura walking further into the crowd with Naruto leading. He was bothered looking at her arms around his best friend's. Although he knew everyone was envious of his date, he somehow wished Sakura was his. Before entering the hall any further, he let out a grunt.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Suigetsu. Karin." He replied.

"Hi." Karin said curtly.

"How's the baby?" Sasuke asked out of courtesy.

"The baby's good. Gonna due soon." Karin touched her pregnant belly and smiled.

"Aa."

"Karin, honey, want to dance?" Suigetsu asked.

"Of course dear!"

"Come along then." He gently took her hand and led her carefully to the dance floor.

From the corner of his eye, Itachi couldn't help but noticed that his little brother kept looking at Naruto and his date. The girl with pink hair was familiar to him. Itachi remembered a picture of the trio on Sasuke's office desk.

_Interesting, I didn't know they went with a girl too._

Itachi continued observing and from Sasuke's gaze, he could tell that his little brother had feelings for the pink haired fairy. What confused him was that the lady was occasionally looking at his brother too yet her hand was gripping onto Naruto's tightly.

Karin and Suigetsu were enjoying a dance together when she saw Naruto and Sakura dancing too. She saw the couple smiling sweetly to each other.

"Sui, is that Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Hmm...I think so. But..."

"But what?"

"Ah, well... look."

Karin looked again and saw Sakura looking at somewhere else. She traced her stare to see that it fell on Sasuke and much to her surprise, he was looking back, with eyes just as intense as hers.

"They like each other. It's good he's starting to open up again." Karin said.

"No idea, darling." Suigetsu kissed her forehead. Karin looked at Sakura again, her red eyes flickered a spark of determination.

* * *

Ikita was rather moody the whole night because she noticed Sasuke was ignoring her. She tried to get him to dance but he flat out refused. He only had his eyes glued to his best friend and his date. Jealousy was hitting him ruthless and hard, his stomach was boiling; he hated to see her smile so happily to someone else rather than him.

"Itachi, dance with Ikita." Sasuke handed Ikita to his brother and walked off.

"Shall we?" Itachi offered her a hand and smirked.

Sasuke took long strides to his friend and tapped on his shoulder. Naruto felt someone tapping turned around.

"Oi,_ teme_! Good to see you!" Naruto smiled.

"_Dobe_. Can I have a dance with you date?" Sasuke was looking at Sakura. Sakura glared back at him, shaking her head slowly. Naruto noticed Sasuke's fixed gaze on Sakura and he reluctantly approved.

"O-okay. Sakura-_chan_, I'll rest for awhile. Enjoy the next dance with _teme_." Naruto grinned.

"But, Naruto..."

"It's fine, I need to go to the washroom anyway." Naruto lied and went away.

_Guess teme is falling for her huh._

"Shall we?" Sasuke offered her a hand but Sakura hit it off and tried to walk away only to have her arms grabbed by him.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Sakura sneered.

"You can't." Sasuke snickered and grabbed her waist. They were in a dancing position now.

"Let me go, fucking asshole!" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Don't struggle, it's public, it's ugly." Sasuke stated calmly.

Naruto was standing far far away from Sasuke and Sakura; out of their eyesight. He knew his friend was falling for Sakura- and falling hard. His heart ached a little knowing that fact. But he also knew how hard it was for his onyx eyed friend to fall in love. He swore to himself then and there that if Sasuke treats Sakura well and confesses his undying love for her and vice versa, he'll back down albeit already loving the pink haired maiden.

_Teme, I just want you and her to be happy. If you two being together can achieve this, so be it._

Kushina passed Naruto and saw the sadness in his eyes. She placed one hand on his and only smiled.

"I'll be fine mom. I'm Uzumaki Naruto after all." He grinned.

* * *

Karin had a huge smile on her face. She finally saw Sasuke dancing with the beautiful girl.

"Hey, look, maybe they're finally going somewhere." She told her husband.

"Mmm. Come on, you've dance enough. Let's take a rest darling." Suigetsu led her out of the dance floor.

Although dancing with a very handsome bachelor herself, Ikita was grumbling away, envious that Sasuke had pushed her aside to dance with someone else's date. Itachi found it amusing and smiled.

Sakura was still very unwilling to dance with Sasuke and their steps were incoherent. This resulted in her stepping on his foot multiple times.

"Hey, relax will you? It's just a dance. Follow my lead." Sasuke was a little annoyed.

"Yeah, a fucking meaningless dance right? Why are you even dancing with me? Because I'm convenient? FYI, you have a date, asshole." Sakura looked up at Sasuke. He was a head taller than her.

"Hush. This will be the last time I'll have you as company. Let's just enjoy the remaining of this dance." He felt her stopped struggling and finally allowing him to take the lead. And that, they danced quietly.

Another new music was being played so Sakura stopped. She released her grip on Sasuke's shoulders and stepped back.

"I should get back to Naruto. You should get back to your date too." Sakura said sternly.

"One more dance. The very last time." Sasuke was clenching his jaws and Sakura could see determination in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't let her go if she refused.

"Last time." They danced again.

_They're dancing a second dance._

Naruto saw the couple. He had a hand clenched to his chest. The blond was envious but he was happy too. He took a deep breathe and stood straight. All these mixed emotions will not cripple him.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke blurted out.

_Damn it! Why did I say that?!_

"Hn. Save the flattery for someone else. Sa-su-ke-_kun_."

"You're beautiful." This time, Sasuke was boring into her eyes.

"You...don't think I'm annoying? Easy?"

"You're beautiful. Just accept my compliment."

"Fine, two can play this game. You look awfully handsome tonight." Sakura purposely rested her head on his chest.

"You don't think I'm heartless?" He rested his chin on hers.

"Someone's talking more today." Sakura scoffed. Freshly cemented bricks surround his heart was torn apart again.

_Why does she make me feel this way?_

_Why is he making me feel this way?_

_I want to love her...but..._

_I want to love him...but... he'll hurt me, right?_

Both closed their eyes and let their feet take the lead. They decided to relish in the moment as much as possible.

Mikoto tugged her husband's ribs and signaled to her youngest son's direction.

"Honey, look! Don't they look cute?"

"Hn."

"You're like a wooden plank! Hey... love you." Mikoto chimed near his ear.

"Love you too." The strict father of the Uchiha siblings finally smiled. His smile was only shown to his wife. That smile of his exquisitely belongs to Uchiha Mikoto only.

"Itachi, who's that girl your brother is dancing with? I thought he's dating her?" Mikoto questioned and looked at Ikita.

"Beats me." He shrugged. Beside him, Ikita was letting an aura of jealousy.

* * *

Naruto was still where he stood. He sipped on some champagne and smiled. His eyes were still fixated on Sakura.

_Are you really that happy with him?_

Hinata was staring at the blue eyed blond while dancing with Kiba. Kiba saw the hurt in her eyes and his heart was being hurt too. No longer able to bear it, Kiba brought the heiress a little closer into him.

"Hinata, stop chasing after Naruto. He isn't worth it. Seeing you hurting like that makes me hurt too. You, Hyuga Hinata is a strong and sophisticated lady. You should be confident. I can be your strong tower. I'll give you the confidence you need." After pouring his heart's words out, Kiba kissed the heiress passionately.

His kiss made her remembered the old times. Whenever she was in trouble, whenever she fell, whenever she's sad, the guy standing in front of her was the one by her side. Years of admiration towards Naruto had all melted in her and a tear gently rolled down her blushed cheek. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Kiba-_kun_, sorry. Even though I have such strong eyesight, I think I've been blind all these years. I can see who truly loves me now. Nobody but you, deserves my heart." She tipped her toes and kissed him again.

* * *

_**A/N: Muahahahaha... drama ensues... Oh, Hinata's strong eyesight was because...you know, in Naruto world she has the byakugan and can see really far and almost everything! Lol.  
**_

_**Oh yes, I posted 2 chapters at once! Enjoy!  
**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

During the scrumptious dinner, Naruto noticed his lovely date kept stealing glances at his friend and he she. He pretended not to know, Naruto maintained his energetic and happy outer shell.

"Sakura-_chan_, dinner was delicious right? _Dattebayo_!"

"Yup. I'm so full now!" Sakura laughed.

"Nothing beats ramen though!" Naruto did a slurping sound.

"Hah, you and ramen are inseparable! Like lovers!" her laughter was sweet sweet music to him.

"Hey, everyone's heading back into the hall for cocktails. Come one." Naruto stood up and guided Sakura to the hall.

In the hall, Karin went up to the couple and started to introduce herself.

"Hey! Naruto, it's been awhile. This is your date?" Karin said friendly.

"Karin. Yes. This is Sakura."

"Hi, I"m Karin." Sakura shook Karin's hand.

"Lovely baby bump you got there. When is it due?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, soon. Are you two dating?"

"Ah, no, no no. We just came here together." Sakura denied. Naruto nodded a little reluctantly.

_Sakura-chan, so you don't see me that way at all huh?_

Naruto was discouraged but nonetheless, he still loves her.

"I see, Sakura, I'm heading to the washroom. Would you accompany me?" Karin asked.

"Sure!" Sakura went with the red haired woman.

When they were both in the washroom, Karin started to investigate her relationship with Sasuke.

"So... Sakura, you know Sasuke too right?" Sakura, who was washing her hands immediately looked up.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, I'm going to cut straight to the point."

"Alright..."

"I can tell that Sasuke likes you." Karin smirked.

"No. What made you have that idea?" She shook her head profusely.

"The way he looks at you. It was the way he used to look at me... only this time, it seemed more intense." Karin managed a serious face.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke and I used to be lovers. I'm going to spare you the details. I hurt him. It was my fault. I'm sorry. He never really did open up after that. He's over me alright. It's just that he has some... intimacy issues."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked.

"You like him, he likes you. I'm glad he's finally starting to open up. Sakura, just... just give him some time. He may be confuse now or whatever, I wouldn't know. All I know is I'm seeing him opening up again and starting to like another woman again. I'm glad. I wish to see him happy again." Karin walked up to Sakura and rested a hand on her shoulders. They both looked at each other in the mirror.

"And Sakura, I hope everything will work out well for you." Karin left the washroom.

_So...he has intimacy issues? That's all... but he said I was easy. I was just another woman..._

Sakura was confused.

* * *

Naruto gathered his courage and gave Sakura an innocent kiss near her lips when he dropped her off. Sakura knew she did not love Naruto the way he did only gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto. For tonight." She smiled.

"Okay. Sleep well." Naruto entered red Ferrari.

"Goodnight." Sakura waved him off.

* * *

_Why? Why is she constantly running in my mind? She's so annoying! Get out! GET OUT!_

Sasuke punched his fist into his bathroom's mirror. The mirror broke to shards and his knuckles bled. He did not feel the pain. He was too bothered to feel or even think of anything else besides her.

Sasuke grabbed a set of keys and he was driving to Sakura's apartment.

From a dark corner, Sasuke witnessed Naruto kissing Sakura and her hugging him. He slammed his palms onto his steering wheel and then gripped it so tightly that his knuckles were white. Jealousy had completely taken over him. He was furious yet, he was still confused.

_Is dobe really making a move? Does dobe really love her?_

He took deep breaths and counted slowly. He waited for a hour after Naruto left to call Sakura.

"Sasuke." Sakura said coldly on the other line.

"Come down now. I'm here. Don't refuse or else I'll go up and knock on your door. I'll knock and wait until you open it."

"Fine. Geez." She hung up.

When she reached down, she quickly ran towards the brooding man.

"Now what? You needed company? And I happen to be convenient? Is that so?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yes. I needed company. I wanted company... yours to be specific." he smirked.

"This pathetic tactic doesn't work on me anymore, Sa-su-ke-_kun_." she scoffed and walked back into her apartment building.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her waist and her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Let me go you jerk! I'll scream!" Sakura struggled, her arms and legs were flailing in the air.

"No." Sasuke roughly shoved her into the car's passenger seat and buckled up her seat belt for her. He quickly entered the car himself and locked the door.

"Let me out! Fuck you! You said the dance was the last time! Stop this! Stop!" Sakura was on the verge to tears. She was afraid he'd tell her the same thing, she was afraid he will change his mind. She was frantic, but a pair of strong hands took over hers and immediately calmed her nerves down. She stopped shouting and looked into a pair of confused onyx eyes.

"Stop. This will be the last time." Sasuke told her.

_Maybe._

Sakura looked at his hands and noticed the deep cuts on his fist.

"Blood!"

"It's nothing." Sasuke brushed it off.

"Did I-"

"No."

"Let me see!" She snatched his hand and touched the cuts. He flinched a little.

_Why wouldn't you let me love you? Stop being Mr. Ice._

"It hurts right? Why'd you do that? Is it self-inflicted?! So stupid." She gently caressed his knuckles and blew it softly.

_Why must you care so much?... Stop tearing down my walls._

"Wait for me, I'll get some bandage for you." She opened the car door but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I'll come back. I'll be quick." After that, she raced to the elevator.

Sakura came down with a first aid kit and she started treating his cuts.

"It's gonna sting a little." Sakura warned him.

She was meticulously wrapping the bandage around his hand, Sasuke couldn't help but notice her gentle touch. Involuntarily, his free hand came up to her face to brush off a some hair behind her ears.

"Quite a man huh?" Sakura teased when she was all done.

"Thank you."

* * *

They were at a hill top. And it was filled with fireflies. To Sakura, it looked surreal. She even pinched herself to make sure it wasn't. Sasuke saw and let out a small smile.

"It's real alright." Sasuke said gently.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura ran around the hill top with arms wide open, she even attempted to catch some fireflies. Sasuke found a cozy spot and sat there, watching her so lively was already more than enough for him. Sakura saw him sitting and she sat too.

"I remembered." he said.

"Remember what?"

"You told Shino, you like fireflies."

Sakura's heart melted a little. Inwardly, she was jumping up and down with joy.

_Shannaro! He remembers! He cares! He does...right?_

"Don't get too touched just because I remembered." Sasuke said coldly now.

"Look at the sky." Sakura decided to ignore what he said.

"There's nothing."

"Precisely! Light pollution. We couldn't see stars from here anymore."

"Hn."

"It's sad."

"Maybe I'll bring you stargazing someday. It's peaceful." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura was smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. I said maybe. I may not mean what I say."

"You have to crush every nice thing I think about you don't you? Why are you so col-"

Sakura felt his lips touching hers. Their lips interlocked, the caress of his lips electrified every part of her body, the warm exchange made both hearts race. The kiss was sweet, yet forced. Sakura was confused. She couldn't comprehend his sudden hot and cold mood swings. His kiss was like the world's sweetest honey but it was also the world's most brutal venom at the same time. She couldn't handle the raven haired male.

Sasuke had one hand behind her neck, his other hand was caressing her belly, and then it traced all the way up to her clavicle. The touch of her lips made him quiver, he shifted his hands back to her waist, putting his whole weight forward and pinned her to the ground. Now, his hand was under her shirt and made its way to cup her breast.

_What am I doing? This isn't right. I want her...not like that. I can't control...Damn it!  
_

Before he could muster up every drop of his willpower to stop, he felt a hard kick on his stomach. In a blink of an eye, he was a good distance away from Sakura. Her eyes were teary.

"What do you think you're doing?! Jerk!" Sakura said between breaths.

"I am not someone you can use like a doll. I am not your escort. How could you?!" She was half-crying, half-yelling at him. Seeing her hurt like this pained the onyx eyed man's heart too.

"Sorry. It wasn't right. I'll bring you home. Let's." Sasuke had his fists clenched. He hated himself for losing control. He mentally berated himself.

* * *

At the apartment, Lee was waiting for Sakura downstairs.

"Oh, Lee-_san_, it's late. Why are you here?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"You weren't home. I was worried. Who... is this?" Lee looked at Sasuke.

"Ah, he must be your date. Hi, I'm Lee-_san_."

"Sasuke." Sasuke shook Lee's hand and Sakura said nothing.

"You're a lucky man to have Sakura-_san_'s affections. Very well then, since I know you're safe. Goodnight."

"Night, Lee." Sakura said.

When Lee was out of sight, Sakura continued towards the elevator.

"Sakura, about just now, I'm-"

"You said you were sorry. Goodnight." Sakura went up.

* * *

Few days later, Sasuke paid Naruto a visit at his office- which was rare. Seeing Sasuke standing in front of his desk, Naruto was perplexed.

_Eh, why is teme looking so serious?_

"Sup,_ teme_!" Naruto smiled.

"_Dobe_."

* * *

_**A/N: Is the story coherent? Does it all make sense to you? Haha...I hope I'm not confusing anyone!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Naruto blinked his eyes again, still unwilling to believe that his serious friend actually came all the way to his office.

"Eh,_ teme_! Welcome! Sit! It's so rare to have you here!" Naruto gestured for the raven haired male to sit but Sasuke continued standing, eyes intently on Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's the problem?" Naruto sensed something was wrong.

"Naruto, tell me honestly. Do you like Sakura?"

_Teme, so you really like her huh?_

"Ahh...well... Sakura-_chan_... she's just a good friend. Do you like her then?" Naruto lied and forced out a laugh.

Sasuke did not answer his question. Instead, he shifted his gaze to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Teme, why won't you just admit you're falling for her? Maybe Sakura-chan likes you too... make her happy._

"_Dobe_, you're the best friend I've ever known." Sasuke meant what he said.

"Eh, let's head out for lunch!" Naruto stood up, walked to Sasuke and slung an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the living room's sofa in a thinking position when he was greeted by his mother.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you?" Mikoto came and sat next to him.

"Nothing, mom."

"Really? Come on, spill." Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay then, I have a question to ask." Mikoto bit her lower lips.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Ikita going out?"

"Nope."

"Who was that girl you were dancing with at the Hyuga ball?"

"Who?"

"Don't play with me, Sasuke. The girl! With the pink hair?" Mikoto twirled her hair.

"She's... Sakura." The moment he said her name he smiled.

"Do you like her? Oh my gosh! I knew it! Look! you're smiling! You like her! I can see it! She likes you too, right? I mean, no girls can resist my sons! Huh?" Mikoto poked Sasuke's ribs.

"Hn."

"Well, maybe you should call her out sometime! Work you charm!"

"Aa."

"You better do something soon! She's pretty, and seemed polite, I bet she has othe pursuers too!." Mikoto winked at him and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ikita, do I have any meetings today?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you have a meeting with representatives from Hatake's and Maito's." The woman smiled a smile that could've melted any man's heart. Sadly, Sasuke wasn't just any man.

"Cancel them."

"Par-pardon?" Ikita's eyes widened.

"Cancel it all." He stood up and grabbed his coat and dashed out.

When he was gone, Ikita and Suigetsu were organizing documents on his table.

"Hmm, why did Sasuke cancel all the meetings today? Is he sick?" Ikita thought out loud.

"My best guess would be because of that woman there." Suigetsu pointed at the picture of him, Naruto and Sakura taken in Tilangkhai.

"What?!"

"They seemed attracted to each other. Well, Naruto seems to like that girl too. I've no idea." The white haired man shrugged.

Jealousy was bubbling within Ikita, she grabbed onto a file so tightly that it got scrunched up at it's sides.

"Ikita! Handle the files with care!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Oh, so-sorry." Ikita stifled herself from lashing out.

* * *

Tsunade was enjoying her cup of sake while looking out to the city. Today was one of the rare days whereby she was free. She even made plans to have a bet on some horse race. Just as she was dialing to someone, Shizune knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Tsunade-_sama_, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke requested to see you."

"Can't he make an appointment first?" The woman was irked.

"He said it was urgent."

"Bring him in."

"Tsunade-_sama_." Sasuke bowed. This surprised her as Uchiha Sasuke never showed this kind of basic courtesy to anyone before.

"Sasuke."

"I came here to request you to let Sakura have the day off."

"Why?" The honey brown eyed woman asked.

"It is of personal matters. If you reject, I'll bring her anyway. I just asked out of respect."

"Fine." Tsunade restrained herself to yell at him.

_This young lad sure is something!_

Sasuke spotted Sakura talking to Ino from far and walked up to her.

"Hey you." Ino gasped. Sakura gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong pig?" Ino pointed to her back and called her to around so she did.

"You... what's...hi." Sakura was surprised too.

"Pack your stuff, you're off for the day."

"What?"

"Tsunade approved. Come on."

"But-"

"Forehead! Just go. Oi, have fun you guys!" Sasuke half dragged her out of the building.

"Let go, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura shook her arm free from his grip.

"How could you just barge in like that? And kidnap me...well, sort of." Sakura continued.

"Just because..." Sasuke took steps closer to Sakura, making her step backwards until she hit the wall.

"I can." Sasuke almost said it in a whisper.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on." Sasuke led her to a navy blue Maserati.

* * *

"It's a beach! Look at that huge rock! It's so unique! I never knew a place like this existed in Japan!" Sakura pointed to the rock.

"Hn." Sasuke plopped down onto the sand, Sakura followed suit.

"The rock looks like a woman. Maybe there's a story to it." She pointed to the rock again and mused.

"Hn."

"I believe, it's a fisherman's wife, she waited for him to come home, but the stormy seas had engulfed him. Loyal as she was, she continued waiting there day and night and ended up being a rock! It sure looks like a woman's figure doesn't it? Ah, romance." Sakura quipped.

"Hn." He smiled.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

Sakura kept quiet.

"I was suppose to come here with someone else a long time ago." Sasuke continued.

"Huh?"

"We didn't."

"Who were you suppose to come with?" Sakura asked.

"Karin. You met her at the ball."

Sakura didn't utter a word and laid a hand on his. She held his hand in silence, Sasuke looked at her. He gingerly brushed her pink locks aside and kissed her forehead. Neither one said anything, they just sat there and enjoyed listening to the waves.

_Well, maybe he's finally opening up to me._

* * *

"Hey! Ino! Is Sakura-_chan_ here? I heard her favorite dango shop is offering some great discounts today." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, you're too late. Sakura went out with Sasuke."

"Oh, where did they go?"

"I don't know." Ino walked off.

_So...Sakura-chan and teme are really together huh?_

_Should I have kissed her on the lips the other night? Would it be me then?_

_No. I'd be too selfish._

Naruto walked out of the building and slumped against the concrete wall.

_Besides, Sakura-chan only treats me as a good friend. I should help both of them. They'd be happy together._

Naruto continued grinning like a fool walking around the city.

* * *

A few weeks later after having dinner together, Sasuke dropped Sakura back to her place.

"Thank you, Sasuke-_kun_. I had a great night." Sakura chimed.

"I think..." Sasuke's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"We should not see each other anymore."

"Wha-what?" She turned to face him now.

"Don't call me." Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes.

"Why?"

Sasuke kept quiet.

"Why?! It's so out of the blue! One moment you're brutally cold, then the next you start showing me affections. Just when I thought you're finally opening up your heart to me, you close it again. I'm... I'm so confused." Sakura grabbed her hair.

"Get out."

"You bastard!" Sakura got out and ran back to her apartment.

As he drove off, Sasuke remained stoic but his heart was crushing.

_Naruto, dobe, this is for you._

He remembered days ago, when Ikita was serving him his coffee, she commented on the picture he had of the trio at the beach. She told Sasuke that Sakura was pretty and that she could tell Naruto loves her so much. She even said that at the ball, she noticed Naruto's gaze on Sakura when Sasuke was dancing with her.

"Imagine, if one fine day Mr. Naruto never get with that girl. Boy, he must be so crushed." Sasuke remembered Ikita saying.

That was when Sasuke started to realize it too. The fact that his best friend loved the girl he loved and also that his friend purposely stepped down and let him pursue Sakura.

The more he thought about it, the more foolish Sasuke felt, he banged his palms against the steering wheel and sped off further. Little did he know, Ikita made that statement with an intent to stop Sasuke from seeing Sakura as she knows Sasuke cares too much for Naruto.

* * *

Sobbing in her own apartment, Sakura picked up her phone and called Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_!" His voice was always so welcoming to her.

"Na-Naru-t-to, I-I d-don't..." Sakura was sobbing so much she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Sakura-_chan_! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I..."

"Are you at home?" Naruto was sounding worried.

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Stay there. I'm coming."

Sakura hung up and cried aloud. In order to not be a nuisance to her neighbors, she cried into her pillow.

Within minutes Naruto was already ringing at her doorbell. The moment she opened up her door and saw the energetic blond, she started crying again and hugged him tightly. He was practically holding her whole weight.

"Sakura-_chan_, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke-_kun_...Sa-sasuke-_kun_. You-you're friends with him right?"

"Yes. Why?" Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Why did-did he become so-so cold sud-suddenly?!" Sakura continued sobbing.

"I-I don't know." Naruto brought her in closer and gently stroked the back of her head.

_Teme! What did you do?!_

"Come on, let's get out for awhile." Naruto wrapped an arm around her small shoulders to the elevator.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto, this greenhouse is really beautiful." Sakura traced her fingers on the windowpanes.

"Yup, my mom and dad used to come here and date."

"The roses smell really nice." Sakura inhaled deeply.

"Hey, I don't know why is Sasuke acting this way... but I promise, I'll help however I can." Naruto looked at the bright green eyed goddess and noticed how frail she was after crying her heart out.

"You're such a good friend, Naruto." Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"It's going to be sunrise soon. This rooftop has the best view for sunrise."

"Mmm." Sakura changed her position. She set her head onto Naruto's lap.

"Sleepy already? Hah." Naruto whispered.

"I feel like I've known you for forever." Sakura shut her eyes.

Naruto gently stroked her hair and sighed softly. He thought she was fully asleep.

"You know, if only you'd let me... I'll be your home, my light will always be on for you, I'll protect you from any types of hurt, Sakura-_chan_." He gently touched her cheek.

_...Naruto...likes me?_

* * *

_**A/N: Hohoho...3 more chapters till ending! Can't wait!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sakura was pacing back and forth in Ino's apartment while her pretty friend just sat on a white couch looking at her with concerned eyes. Outside, clouds were rolling and the sky carried a shade of gloomy gray- it was going to rain.

"I-I didn't know he had those feelings for me..." Sakura said as she bit her thumb.

"Forehead, relax. It isn't your fault. Nobody can control who they fall in love with okay."

"But, but! He's so sweet!" Sakura threw her arms in the air.

"Hey, it's fine. Tell me, what does your heart tells you?" Ino asked.

"I-I... My heart tells me that I love Sasuke." Sakura held hands to her chest.

"Then Sasuke it is. Chase after him, never give up. Love him like you said your heart tells you to." Ino chimed.

"Then... Naruto?" The emerald eyed female had her brows furrowed.

"Continue treating him like the good friend that he is to you!" Ino advised.

"Mm."

"Now, it's getting chilly! Let's have hot chocolate!" Ino got up and dragged Sakura to her kitchen.

* * *

It rained the whole day but the wet weather outdoors did not dampen Sakura's spirits, although it did soak every bit of her. She was standing outside Sasuke's mansion, prepping up every ounce of courage she has to confess to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw her when she was walking in. His heart pained seeing her tiny frame being soaked, she looked so vulnerable under the stormy weather. He took quick strides to get to the front door.

He was standing in front of the elaborated front wooden door, waiting for Sakura to knock. When she did, he hesitantly turned the cold handles of the door to greet the most lively sea green eyes ever.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke gave her a hard glare.

"Sasuke-_kun_, I-I came here to tell you-"

"Don't." He refused to let her finish her sentence.

"What?"

"Look, just because I've brought you out a couple of times and kissed, that doesn't mean we have anything going on with each other."

"Sasuke-_kun_... these...these kisses and touches meant so much to me..." Sakura's voice was shivering.

"No, these are empty kisses and touches... to me. I do that to all of my escorts, you're no different. It's raining, go home. You may catch a cold."

Sasuke was just about to close the door when he felt damp, cold hands clutching onto his arm.

"Sasuke-_kun_, these feelings...these feelings I had for you were real! Those feelings you had for me...they...they felt genuine too." Sakura was sobbing.

Sasuke couldn't face her, his face grimaced, his eyes had a sheen of water layering it. He blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. When he finally got his composure back, he gave her one cold glare.

"You're annoying. Now, get off and out of my compound." He shook his arm loose of her grip and slammed the door.

_I'm...I'm sorry, Sakura. Naruto will cheer you up... I believe._

Sasuke leaned against his front door and heard the loud crying of Sakura.

She too took heavy steps away from the mansion and walked a distance to get into a particular lavendar car.

"Sakura! What happened." Ino fumbled to the back of her car and took out some tissues from a tissue box.

"Here, wipe away those tears." Ino was searching for a towel to dry up a soaking wet Sakura too.

"Did that jerk hurt you?! Shit, I should've went with you." She immediately regretted letting Sakura walk up to his house alone.

"You didn't bring an umbrella with you too, huh?" Ino, failed to find a towel wrapped Sakura with a huge sweater that belongs to Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Ino touched her cheeks, feeling the heartache herself too while Sakura just leaned into her friend's arms and cried her heart out.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Naruto! You love Sakura, don't you?!" The voice from the other line was filled with anger.

"Ino... umm... why?"

"Why?! Well, that best friend of yours is being an ass! I don't know what he said to her but my Sakura is now crying buckets!"

Naruto vaguely heard sobbing in the background.

"Well, I'm sure... I'll talk to _teme_." Naruto said.

"Damn well you should!" Ino hung up.

_Boy, it's mean but if Naruto loves forehead, I'm sure he'd do something about this..._

Ino continued patting Sakura back.

* * *

Naruto impatiently rang the Uchiha's doorbell. He was jumping up and down slightly, anger was seething in his blood.

_Teme! I'm going to punch the daylights out of you!_

"_Dobe_, the doorbell is gonna get spoiled." Sasuke greeted him coldly.

"_Teme_! You-" Naruto's fist met Sasuke's jaw and then he pounced on Sasuke.

Both men were now in the hall of the Uchiha's mansion, butlers and maids were surprised but none of them were brave enough to pull them apart.

"Why?! Why must you hurt her?"

"Who?" Sasuke was struggling to push the angry blond away.

"Sakura! SAKURA! The girl who loved you with her whole heart! The girl who made you open up! You dumb fuck!" Naruto got up from Sasuke and both of them were panting heavily.

Sasuke said nothing, he only looked intently at his friend.

"You knew huh?" Naruto finally said.

"You knew that I loved her too, huh?" Naruto said to make it clearer.

"Hn."

"So what are you doing now? Being noble?! Giving in?"

Sasuke kept silent.

"This is ridiculous, Sasuke, I won't have any of that." Naruto continued.

"And you stepping down isn't?" Sasuke retorted.

"No, she doesn't like me that way. It's different. I'm going to fix you both. I'm going to fix this. _Dattebayo_!" Naruto gave his friend a smile and thumbs up and walked out.

_As much as it pains me, teme, I'll fix this._

* * *

_**A/N: Personally, I like the later chapters way way way more. 2 more chapters!  
**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Teme_! How's work going for you?"

"Same old."

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_ was suppose to come but... well, she said something came up." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasuke grimaced for a bit and then took a sip of whiskey.

"Hey, it's been almost half a year since you two met or even talked right?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Sakura-_chan_'s doing pretty well. You should really find her and talk." Naruto said.

"It's good as it is now." Sasuke took another sip. He swirled the remaining liquor in his glass while trying to avert meeting Naruto's eyes.

"Ah, you're difficult! Both of you. Every time I try to get you two together, it always fail! It's pretty frustrating. _Dattebayo_!" Naruto chugged down his glass of whiskey.

"Mind your own business,_ dobe_."

"Whatever. By the way, have you received the invitation from Hinata?" Naruto changed the topic.

"Aa."

"Pretty surprising huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Aa."

"Who knew she'd get over me so fast! She's getting married for_ Kami_'s sake!" Naruto gave a wide smile.

"Hn."

"I'm happy for her... and Kiba too of course!"

"Hn. Don't you feel sad at all for losing Hinata?"

"_Teme_! I liked her as a friend only. Nothing more." Naruto punched his arm lightly.

"I'll see you at the wedding then." Sasuke slammed a few money note on the bar and slid off.

* * *

"Ahhh, a wedding! I love weddings!" Ino chimed in Tsunade's office.

"Yup, we will all attend together." Tsunade said, her honey-brown eye set on Sakura. She said it in a manner as if to tell her pink haired consultant to not give any excuse to not attend the wedding.

"Weddings are always lovely! Especially a Hyuga's wedding! It would be huge! And not to mention, many people will be attending it!" Shizune quipped along with Ino excitedly.

"Yes, can't wait." Sakura said sarcastically.

"We'll get to see some familiar faces don't we? Sakura?" Tsunade gave her a sly smile.

"Hope not." Sakura bowed to Tsunade and went out of the office.

"Geez, I hope she'll make an effort to put on a smile and be friendly at the wedding... especially if she bumped into Uchiha Sasuke..." Ino mused.

* * *

The wedding day came, Tenten was awfully happy that the weather was perfect. There wasn't any sign that it would rain. Everyone was gathered at the garden, all were dressed in spring colors to suit the atmosphere.

After checking that everything was running smoothly, Tenten finally let out a huge sigh and was admiring all the details of the wedding tent to the table settings to the venue itself when a pair of strong, sturdy arms crept from behind her and hugged her waist.

"Ah, you're here." The chocolate brown haired woman leaned against his shoulder.

"You've been busy." Neji gently nibbled her ear as she giggled.

"How's Hinata?" Neji asked.

"She's nervous, but mostly happy." Tenten replied.

"Hmm, I wonder if you'll be like her on our wedding day too." Neji teased.

"Who... who said that I was going to marry you?" Tenten blushed.

"If not me, then who?" Neji turned her to face him and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto, over here!" Sakura waved an arm to get the grinning blond's attention.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto waved back and made his way to her.

"Wow, you look pretty today!" He complimented.

"Thanks, Naruto. You look handsome in that suit too." Sakura cheerfully said.

"So, Tsunade-_sama_ have been piling you with lots of work lately?" Naruto said.

"Not really, what gave you that idea?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, every time I asked you out, you always say you're busy."

_Shannaro, that's cause you always ask me out and that bastard..._

"Ah well...I suppose." Sakura said flatly.

"Oh, look, _teme's_ here! Oi! _Teme_! Over here."

Sakura quickly turned her head around and saw the tall, handsome man standing in the midst of the socializing crowd. Her heart still pounds harder whenever she sees him, her stomach still flutters but she never admitted it to anyone about her feelings towards this brooding raven haired man anymore. Without Naruto's notice, she carefully slipped away.

"He's coming our-" Naruto looked to his side to find it empty.

_Gah, as always, she avoids!_

Naruto grumbled.

* * *

"Hey, congratulations! Kiba and Hinata! I wish you will have a happy life together." Sakura shook the newly weds' hands.

"Thanks, Sakura. Thank you for coming." Hinata blushed.

After Sakura left, Hinata tapped on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, honey?" Kiba said sweetly.

"Dear, do you think Sakura will end up with Sasuke or Naruto?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Well, I just hope happiness would come to the three of them." Hinata said as Kiba kissed her forehead.

* * *

"_Teme_, the wedding decorations sure are beautiful, right?" Naruto was twirling one of the paper decorations with his finger. Both men were in a quiet corner, away from the crowd.

"Hn."

"Why? Sasuke?" Naruto's tone was serious.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Why haven't you talk to her? Why haven't you two get back together?" Naruto shoved one hand into his pocket and turned to fully face Sasuke.

"I'm not the one who's suppose to. Naruto, you are." Sasuke turned too to fully face his friend and clenched his jaw.

"No, you're the one who's suppose to be with Sakura-_chan_."

"_Dobe_, you think it's hard for me to find love, but wouldn't it be the same for you too? If Sakura were with me, can you stand the idea of me holding her every night? I will be the one she'd cry to, I will be the one whose shoulders be stained with her precious tears, I'd be the one to see her every morning and every night, I'll be the share her soft kisses, I'd be the one to make love to her-"

"Enough. You know, when you hurt her, I really wanted to be her shield, her healer, but it was obvious it is one-sided. She loves you, she chose you. You're fucking blind to not see it,_ teme_."

Naruto swallowed and continued.

"I'm not the one she wants or even needs. I can handle anything. As long as she's happy, as long as you're happy, I can handle anything. And you know, she's most happy with you, so you better do something!"

"Have it ever occurred to you that maybe if you try harder, she'd love you more? Shouldn't you try now?" Sasuke questioned back.

"There's no hope okay. She's yours."

"No."

"You love her." Naruto stated.

Both men were pushing Sakura to each other as if she was a toy. Unfortunately, this whole conversation between them was overheard by Sakura who was nearby seeking for some solitude too. She was angry and disappointed to be treated like an object. Without much control, she appeared in front of the two shocked men.

"Enough." Anger was clearly depicted in her eyes.

"Sakura-_chan_, it's not-" Naruto tried to explain.

"What am I to both of you?"

_My heart. My life. My love. The only person who sees my soul. _Sasuke thought.

_The love of my life. _Naruto mentally said.

"A toy?" Sakura scoffed. "Don't I have a say? Shouldn't I be the one who chooses?"

"Sakura..." Naruto called to her.

"I chose. But..." Sakura was looking at Sasuke and he her.

"Forget it." Sakura turned her heels around and ran off.

"You see,_ teme_! She chose. She chose you! Now do something!" Naruto urged his friend.

Sasuke, stunned as he was, just stood there for a moment and his feet began trailing after Sakura's footsteps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was getting ready to throw her bouquet of flowers to the ladies.

"Ready girls? 1, 2, 3!" She flung the bouquet up in the air.

"I'm going to get it!" Ino jumped and tried her best to block the other from snatching the flying bouquet of flowers in the air.

"No, I'll get it!" Tenten squeezed her way to the front line.

All men just stood by and watched. Some were laughing whereas some just shook their heads at the ladies' desperate attempt to get the bouquet.

"Yay! I got it! I got it!" Ino merrily said to the crowd and she turned to Shikamaru whilst waving her bouquet.

"This is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru said but he was smiling widely.

* * *

Sakura was clenching her fist, she was facing the serene lake near the wedding tent. Tears were streaming down her face and she gently took a handkerchief to pad dry her tears, careful to not smudge her makeup.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away, Naruto."

"Sakura." She let out a gasp.

There was tension in the air.

"You, what have you done? You make my heart ache, but you also make my heart beat faster. You make my mornings a little brighter, you make my nights calmer. You make me smile, you, no doubt have the power to make me crush. You make me do things I don't normally do, you make me do foolish things. I... I..." Sasuke tried to say those words aloud.

"That day, that rainy day. I came to you, I poured out my confession to you. I threw my pride out the window and came running to you, dripping wet, vulnerable. What did you do? You... shunned me away. You slammed the fucking door in my face." Sakura was sobbing but she wiped away the tears with the back of her hands, not caring if her makeup was smudged or not already.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so, so sorry."

"But... but you know, I forgave you. The second after you slammed the door, I forgave you! My heart still yearns for you, I...I still..." Sakura sobbed more.

"I love you." Sasuke said it, finally.

He ran towards her, closing the distance between them and said it one more time.

"Sakura, I love you." He sealed it with a kiss. She was pounding his arms at first but then she started embracing him. Her soft fingers ran through his raven hair, he strategically placed one hand behind her long, fragile neck. Their lips interlocked for the longest time in warm exchange. Hot tears still streamed down her cheeks but it made it all the more wonderful. Sasuke finally broke free from enclosed cemented cage in his heart. He finally opened up, he finally started to love again.

"I... love you." Sasuke said it thrice when they pulled away to gasp for air.

"I love you too. Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Now, Sakura was feeling sad, tears welled up at the rims of her eyes again when she saw her energetic blue-eyed friend.

"Naruto..."

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter! Yay!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Sakura-_chan_. What happened? Did _teme_?" Naruto went off to look for Sasuke but Sakura stopped him.

"No, it isn't anything like that. He confessed. He loves me." Sakura smiled, with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh... that's great to hear, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto forced out a big smile.

"But...I'm crying, because... because I'm sorry Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I'm sorry that my stubborn heart couldn't love the joyous you." Sakura said, clenching her chest, close to her heart.

"Hey, it's alright, Sakura-_chan_. I just want you to be happy." Naruto placed both his hands on her shoulders. Although hurt, Naruto still tried to cheer her up, making Sakura feel all the more guilty.

"I'm sorry." Sakura continued.

"Don't be. _Teme_ loves you, I knew it from the start."

"You know, Naruto, if there ever is another universe, a parallel universe, I wish my parallel self would love you more, and that the parallel us would live happily ever after." Sakura smiled.

_Sakura-chan, I hope so too..._

"Nah, it's fine! _Dattebayo_! I knew_ teme_ loves you so I pretended to like you so that he'd confess! That's all." Naruto tried to lie.

"Regardless Naruto, thank you." Sakura hugged him.

"Now this is over, I should really focus on work! Or maybe...get those two to marry as soon as possible!" Naruto joked and pointed to Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura laughed lightheartedly.

"_Dobe_." Sasuke was smiling at him. Naruto was very glad that his friend finally smiled so openly. Sakura ebulliently graced her way next to Sasuke and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One year later**

Sweat was tracing down Sasuke's spine, his hair was slightly damp but he couldn't care less, he was contented to have his love right next to him. It was summer and the heatwave from the sun was hitting him right in the face in their room. It was hot, both of them were sweaty but they love cuddling with each other too much to care about something as trivial as sweat.

"Good morning, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm." Sakura moaned.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sasuke tucked a lock of her now long pink hair behind her ear.

"Nope, we just got here, let's explore Rome more today!" Sakura chimed.

"As you wish." He kissed her again.

* * *

"Shikamaru, here." Naruto handed the genius two tickets.

"Grand Canyon?! Why?" Shikamaru questioned.

"And you say you're a genius. It's a treat from me to you and Ino. Treat it like a pre-honeymoon trip. I bought it a long time ago to go with someone. But... you know..." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. You sure you'll be fine without me for 2 and a half weeks?" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey! I've been working my ass off lately. Of course I'll be fine." Naruto told him.

"I'm impressed, Naruto. Ever since Sasuke is with Sakura, you've been very committed to your work." Shikamaru said as a matter-of-factly.

"Mm. Now, I have work to do. Enjoy!" Naruto waved off Shikamaru.

* * *

A few hours later, Ino barged into Naruto's office.

"Oi! Naruto!" She took a seat and rested her hands on his sturdy oak desk.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Thanks for the Grand Canyon tickets! I really appreciate it! By the way, after that, Shika-_kun_ and I will be meeting Sakura and Sasuke in Canada. Can't wait to show forehead my engagement ring you see." Ino flashed Naruto the ring.

"Wow! That's awesome! Say hi to _teme_ and Sakura-_chan_ for me!" Naruto smirked.

"Hey, Naruto, thank you."

"Welcome. It's a small matter."

"No, thank you, for being so noble. I know you love Sakura too. But thank you, for letting her be happy. If Shika-_kun_ and I were to have a son, I want you to be his godfather. I want my son to be like you, Uzumaki Naruto." Ino said sincerely.

"Wow...Ino, that's an honor!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay! Emotional stuff aside... I'm leaving. Lots of packing to do you know. Bye!" Ino left while Naruto let out a full laugh.

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined his parallel self and Sakura together. Just that thought itself gave him contentment. Naruto had really matured a lot.

* * *

"Hey, should we rent a scooter?" Sakura poked Sasuke's ribs.

"Aa."

"Yes! Let's ride a scooter around Rome! Do as the Romans do! Right? Sa-su-ke-_kun_." Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I'm glad we're together, finally." Sakura looked up to him and swept his spiky bangs away to see his eyes.

"I'm glad too. And it's all thanks to Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, you know, we'll be meeting Ino and Shikamaru in Canada in a few more weeks!" Sakura continued.

"Hn."

"Bet you, she's going to show off her engagement ring to me!" Sakura mused. Sasuke smirked at how cute Sakura was whenever she mused to herself.

"Sasuke-_kun_, where are we going tonight again?"

"It's a surprise, Sakura." He gently planted a kiss on her forehead. Hands in his pocket, he was gripping onto a little velvet casing which secured a very big diamond ring in place...

_Kami, please let her say yes tonight._

Sasuke was then dragged by a very eager Sakura to hunt for a scooter.

* * *

_**A/N: Tadaa! Last chapter. I know, I know, I squeezed the last chapter and epilogue together! And everything happened fast but... How was the story overall? I do know my vocabulary is very very limited and also that the story wasn't as engaging as I had in mind. Sorry! If I ever have the time, I may rewrite it. =)...but it's highly unlikely though!  
**_

_**Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Especially the ones who reviews every chapter!(LadyMartel4000) Thank you! Love you so much! **_

_**And, a million thank you for taking your time to read my story! I'm very glad. I hope I could improve my writing skills in the future to create better stories for you all to enjoy!**_


End file.
